A Big Time Journey
by KMaslow
Summary: What happen when a typical girl goes to LA following her brother's dream without knowing she's about to follow her own dream...Follow Cassie through her journey as she goes through a BIGTIME experience she'll never forget!


"Boy Bands,from pop to rock they are getting back to the lead,making ratings to increase and girls to go crazy,with #1 hits and Pla..." I turned off the tv, just thinking how could millions, thousands of girls will die to meet those boys? They are famous they don't know those girls exist, at least that was my point of view.

**Cassie's POV**

It was early in the morning,6:30am. We were on our way to the airport. My brother and I were sent to LA with my dad,since my brother wants to be an "actor" or something like dad wants him to try auditions on a new show called The Match... Which is supposed to be a dramatic-comedy about soccer players.

Few hours later...

I Can't believe it...5hours!...5 whole hours from Florida to LA,I was so tired,but finally we got to our destination...

The Palm catchy name for a hotel, I thought.

"Here are your keys Mr.",The cashier told my dad.

"Thank you...hmm.."

" !Nice to meet you and hope you have a Palm Woods day!." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you", said my dad smiling back.

My dad turned over to us. My brother,Alex and I were looking at the pool.

"Here",Said my dad giving me a key. "Its your own apartment".

"My own?", I said surprised.

"Her own?",Repeated Alex surprised.

"Yes, but remember you need to be responsible with this",my dad pointed out.

"Yes,of course", I said excited.

"Not fair, I wanted my own apartment!", argued Alex

"All on its way buddy", said Dad as he patted Alex's back.

I was super excited about my new Apartment.I grab all my stuff and ran to the elevator. What number of floor? I thought. Oh, 4! I got to my floor, so excited but tired because of the boxes I've carried. I was walking a few steps away from the elevator when suddenly someone crashed with me.

"What the hell?",I screamed and throw my self to the floor to pick my stuff. I heard someone saying "Sorry,my fault,didn't see you!".

I continued picking my things. That someone continued apologizing."Great first day and someone feels sorry for me!",I thought. Often people felt sorry for me,I guess its because I'm lame or unpopular, or shy, or invisible,or ugly...Ok I think you understand. I know what you're thinking, this girl has so low self-esteem. But that's just how I am I guess.

I finally stand up and then I saw him! With half of my stuff in his hands,tall but not too tall,black eyes, really...hmm cute I guess,great smile.

"Sorry I crashed into you,are you ok?",he asked and apologize...again!

"Yeah, you know you already said sorry?", I said a bit distracted of the mess I've done or he,I really don't know.

He laughed."Yes,but you really deserve an apology I really did a mess,sorry!",he said.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm usually distracted anyway, its my fault",I respond. I grab my things he had.

"Ok I understand, but let me take the fault this time", he said.

I nodded,smile and continue going my way.

"Wait!", I heard him screamed.

I turned over.

"Do you need help?".

"Hmm", ("say yes",I thought)

"Actually I do",I finally said.

He grabbed the half of the pile of boxes I had and walked beside me.

"So,are you new?",he asked

Noo! You No Say! I'm just here because I appeared out of no where. I thought sarcastically.

"Yes,I just arrived to LA".

"Why are you here?", he buzzed.

"I guess trying to find the american dream",I answered sarcastically.

He laugh catching my little joke."Nice,hope you have luck".

We arrived to my apartment."Finally",I thought almost relief.

"Whoaa!"

"What?What?",I asked staring at him.

"We are neighbors",He answered.

"Really?",I said surprised.

"Yes,that's my apartment...4J".

He pointed the next door."Nice a hot boy is living beside me... Oh! What are you thinking FOCUS ON YOUR "AMERICAN DREAM". I shook my head getting the thougts out of my head and finally said.

"You live there?... Umm! Ofcourse you live there, you just said it!", I face-palm myself.

He laughed.

"Yes,well with my 3 best friends:Kendall, James,Carlos and Kendall's mom and little sister Katie", he respond.

"Oh!"

We entered my place,love calling it "my place".He looked at me while I was placing the boxes on the small counter. I smiled,he smiled back.

"Well I guess I should go",he said placing his hands on his pockets.

"Thank you",I reply.

"For tripping on you?", he joked.

"No",I laughed.

"You're welcome" he smiled and walked to the door. He turned over just before leaving and said: "Btw: I'm Logan".

"I'm Cassie", I waved."Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too",he smiled."Well...see ya later"

"Bye",I reply.

**Logan's P.O.V:**

I was very embarrassed because of the little crash I had with Cassie. I can't believe I threw all her stuff. Well, at least she wasn't mad.

I went to my crib. I needed to tell the guys about the "new girl".

"Where were you?",Carlos said just as I entered the room. He was in the kitchen eating a bunch of corn dogs.

"Umm...",I didn't know what to say.

"And the Smoothies?",he asked me.

"Ugh? You didn't ask for smoothies".

"I didn't?No way!",claim Carlos disappointed.

I sat beside Kendall and James, who were playing video games.

"Guys,I met a girl",I said.

"Oh,finally!You really need to get off Camille",expressed James "is she hot?"

"She's new, she's our new neigh... what's wrong with Camille?",I argued.

"N..Nothing just saying",reply James.

Carlos made a "she's crazy" gesture.

James nodded.

"So...How did you met her?", asked Kendall.

"I tripped over her",I respond,totally ignoring James and Carlos.

"Ha!",screamed James ,"I won!"

"Ugh!"Sighed Kendall throwing the PS3 control, while James is doing a victory dance.

"Oh,come on!",said James,making fun of Kendall.

"So, you tripped over her?",asked Kendall facing me.

"Umm,Yep!",I remarked.

"Awesome way to meet a girl!",added James,sarcastically.

Kendall stared at James.

"What?...",he argued back."So,what's her name?".

"Cassie",I answered.

**Cassie's POV**

I was already installed so I decide to go to the pool. I layed on a beach seat and enjoy the sun. A little tan doesn't hurt. I put my sunglasses on and try to relax**. **

**James's POV**

This chat about the new girl was getting kind of boring so I went to the pool,anyways it was my tanning hour. When I got to the pool I went as usual to my special spot. Suddenly I stopped and realized that someone had taken my favorite tanning seat. But it was not just anyone,it was a she! She had taken my seat. I was very mad so I walked toward her.

"Hey!",I said in a harsh voice.

She looked over and took her shades off. In that minute, In that particular minute I saw her. Her brown eyes,her dark hair, her perfect smile, she was soo perfect.

"Hi! What's up?", she said.

"Hmm...",I could hardly speak."Hi!"

I couldn't stop seeing her.

She laughed.

"Umm...I'm James",I presented myself.

"Cassie,nice to meet you",she reply.

"Wait! You are Cassie?The new girl?".It took me second to react.

"I guess",She giggled.

"Logan told me about you. Apparently you two met already"

"Yes! He's such a gentleman,though he almost breaks all my stuff", she said.

After a few seconds of silence she comment"Oh,you are James,of course, he told me you lived together".

"Yes", I nodded.

"So, you're my other neighbor, nice to meet you".

"Well,you too", I smiled. I sat on the seat beside her."So,from where are you?"

"Florida",She answered.

"Really?... Cool!", I respond.

"Yes!".

"So, did you got to know all Palm Woods already?",I asked.

"No, I was waiting for someone who could give me a tour or something",she respond back.

"Oh really?". My chance to get this girl, I thought. "I think you found the perfect guy for that", I smiled.

And she did as well.

**Cassie's POV**

Can't believe someone like James would ever talked to me! The only cute guy that has ever talked to me was Michael Sanders on sixth grade and that was because we had a English project together.

James showed me the lobby( which I knew already), the park, the fountain, and finally his apartment.

"Wow!",I exclaimed.

"Yeah, its cool huh?".

"Yes!", I answered.

Later that day James and I went to the pool and drink some smoothies. Suddenly we heard a scream. It was a little girl,screaming for her life, she was drowning! I immediately jumped into the pool and layed her on the floor.

She was unconscious. I gave her CPR until she reacted.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

The little girl began to cough and cough.

"Yes",she said."Thank you".

"No problem",I smiled.

"Katie!" I heard someone scream. It was a guy, a tall,blonde and cute guy, but not cuter than James.

"Kendall,its alright, Cassie saved her!",said James.

"Really? Thank you!",Kendall said facing me.

"As I said, No problem",I smiled and he smiled too. Kendall?...Kendall?...

I thought of his name for a little while... Let's see: Kendall, James, Logan and... NO Way! These guys are BIG TIME RUSH! And the one missing is Carlos! Oh, why didn't I realize before! I'm a fan of them! But I can't freak out right now,at least not in front of them . I saw someone waving at my face, I was staring at the nowhere.

"Are you ok?", asked Kendall.

I nod and smile.

With a little help of James and Kendall we sat down Katie.

"Thank you!", Katie said once more.

I laughed."Don't worry,my pleasure".

"So, you are the new girl everyone is talking about?", said Kendall

"Yes,indeed", said James.

I smiled.

"Wow, what a first day you had, Logan tripped you on, you met James and then saved my little sister...", listed Kendall.

Katie an I gave him a staring look.

"What?",

"Do not call me little sister!I'm Katie!", argued Katie.

"And you met James? What's that suppose to mean?",dispute James.

Kendall laughed.

"So,Logan told us you're looking for the american dream",said Kendall now facing me.

"He did?",I asked.

He nodded.

"Well,yes, but its more my dad and brother's dream", I said.

"Really? What does he want to do?", James buzz.

"Actor",I answered.

"Wow,nice... And you want?".James looked at me.

"Well I don't know",I answered.

"Katie!Katie!Katie!". I heard another person scream. It was a women.

**Kendall's POV.**

My mom just approach to our table. She hugged Katie and examined her.

"You're ok?", she ask.

"I'm fine mom!Cassie saved me",Katie pointed Cassie.

Sofia smiled.

"Thank you so, so much!",said my mom.

"No problem, its my pleasure",answered Sofia.

"But how did you drown yourself, you're a great swimmer!", mom asked desesperately.

"Long story mom, but look the positive way, we have a new neighbor ",reply Katie. "And she's nice!".

And she really was! She tripped over Logan and didn't discussed,I guess James was harsh on her because she was tanning in his tanning seat and probably she didn't care and finally saved Katie. She's a blast!

"Naah, I just like to help people",said Cassie with a smile on her face.

"How can I thank you?", said my mom.

"Nah don't wo-",Cassie tried to answer but mom cut her off.

"I know!come and have dinner with us!", concluded mom.

"Umm...". We were all waiting for an answer when Cassie finally said smiling.

"Sure!Why not!".

"Alright, come on darling let's go change you", said my mom taking Katie.

"Mom, I'm old enough to dress my self don't you think?",Katie leaved complaining.

"Thanks again", I said smiling at Cassie.

She laughed. "Don't worry", she said again.

**James POV**

OMG! Cassie's so cool! And definitely my type! I need to ask her out.

"Well, I'm must go and change",said Cassie standing up.

"See you guys later".

Kendall and I waved her goodbye.

"Wow, she's really nice!", said Kendall.

"And Hot!", said James.

"And Cool!",someone said.

I stared at Kendall and he stared at me confused. We looked back and it was Carlos... with a corn dog!

"Oh gosh! You scared me!", I said.

Carlos laughed and sat down on the table. I was still facing the door in which Sofia passed. When I react I saw Kendall and Carlos staring at me... And Logan with Camille too. When did they came?

"I think someone likes the new girl!", teased Kendall.

"Me!... She's soo... Beautiful", answer Carlos mouthfull of Corndogs.

We all stared confused at him.

"I was referring to James", Kendall said.

"Ohh!...really? You like her?", asked Carlos.

"Its obvious!", I said Logan.

"Well I like her too!", said Carlos.

"Yeah, she's not so bad",commented Kendall.

**Cassie's POV**

(Meanwhile in 4I)

I dressed up into new,dry clothes and then I thought I should play a little guitar. I has been a long day and I needed to relax. I got my guitar and started playing "Music Sounds better with U" acoustic by of course...Big Time Rush. I though that since I met them I must get into a BIG TIME MOOD!

I started playing and... suddenly I heard a noise on the other side of my door. I stood up and walk toward it. James,Kendall and another boy felt to the floor.

"Umm...hi?", I said confused.

"We were just...mmm...fighting!", said Kendall trying to make an excuse.

I crossed my arms and raise one eyebrow.

"Ok, Maaybe we were heading to our crib when we started hearing you playing", Kendall explained.

"You're awesome!", said the boy I guess is Carlos,since is the only one I haven't personally met.

I smile at him. "He's Carlos",pointed James.

"Nice to meet you!", I said enthusiasticly.

"You know...You're great playing guitar",said Kendall.

"Thanks I don't really consider myself that great", I said smiling.

"Didn't know you like our music?", said James.

"Well...its kind of catchy". I said trying not to freak out 'cause James is staring at me.

"Well we try our best to make it catchy",said Carlos making a little Salsa dance.

I nod and the guys stared at him awkwardly.

"Yes...whatever... I remember you saying you didn't know what to do here, you're really good guitarist", said Kendall.

"And singer!", agreed James.

"You heard me?", I was stunned.

"You are awesome!", said Carlos again.

"Thanks but I'm not that good!", I said.

"Don't be modest, as Carlos said you're Awesome", said James.

I smiled and nod.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well I guess you're not gonna stay there standing forever soo wanna come over?", I broke the silence.

"Sure!", said James.

"What about you guys?", I ask.

"Umm... Actually we need to go now, but thank you", said Kendall."Let's go Carlos".

"Why?", asked Carlos.

"Yes,why?",I said.

Carlos and I looked at Kendall.

"Ok,let's stay", Kendall accepted.

**James POV**

I really wanted to stay alone with Cassie, but it looks like it will be some other time.

I entered Cassie's apartment. It was very nice!... Just like her!

"Do you want something to drink?",she asked.

"Umm...sure!", we all said in unison.

She hand us some Coke and sat in front of us with her guitar on her lap.

"Soo.. Are you a fan or you just like our songs?",asked Carlos.

"Actually both",she smiled."Your songs are great!",she commented.

"Which is your fave?" I ask.

"Ummm... Worldwide",she said.

"Mine too! What a coincidence!", I exclaimed.

She laughed.

Some hours past and the room was getting more and more empty,Carlos left because he wanted some Corndogs,Logan left because he needed to see Camille and Kendall left because...I don't really know.

It was only me and Cassie. It was wonderful!

Later we went to have dinner at our crib. Katie and Cassie talked a lot about things we didn't get, I guess its because we're boys, but afterall I enjoy being with her almost-alone.

(2 months later)

**Cassie's P.O.V.**

We've been 2 months living in LA and yet my brother Alex hasn't gotten any roles and my dad is really disappointed.

"What! Were heading back to Florida!", I screamed to my dad.

"Sorry sweetie, but Alex didn't have any luck", said my dad feeling sorry, I guess.

"But and me?Dad! You're always on he's side, always making his dreams come true, always supporting him", I argued.

"I support you!", my dad answered. "Right Alex?". Alex stayed in silence.

"Yes dad you're very supportive in everything I do!", I said sarcastically.

"You've never seen me on the school plays, never support me on the school choir, on my guitar lessons, not even on sports".

"I didn't know you played guitar or sing", said my dad.

"You just know anything about me!". I walked out of the apartment. I was so pissed! He didn't care about me, I could do something here, I could sing or something. I ran to the elevator and went to the Palm Woods Park. I really wanted to be alone.

I sat on the grass. I didn't realize I had my guitar with me. I took it out and began playing. Tears coming down my face. I was really crying. I don't want to leave, I had already friends here and a job at Roque Records. I was feeling so bad.

"Cass? Are you ok?", I heard a familiar voice talking.

"Yes!, I'm o-o-ok", I said.

"But you're crying", said the familiar voice.

"Just leave me alone!", I said.

"I won't!",he sounded very familiar.

I look up and saw James looking at and the PalmWood guys are the only ones who call me Cass

"What a-a-are you doing here?", I asked between sobs.

"I was talking with this girl and I saw you", he explained. He sat beside me. "What happened?", he ask again.

I couldn't talk, is not that I didn't wanted to tell him, but my tears wouldn't let me.

He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. I felt soo good right now though I was crying.

"Everything's going to be ok", he told me.

After a few minutes I recovered. Wiped my tears, fix my hair and sat still. James stared at me.

"Thank you", I said.

"For what?".

"For being here with me".I smile.

He smiled back and said:"don't worry, my pleasure".

I laughed.

"Now tell me why were you crying?". He ask me again.

"My dad wants to leave LA,my brother didn't have any luck getting roles so they're heading back to Florida", I said.

"But...but... And you? You will stay?... Right?", he sounded a little worried.

"Don't know yet, I wish, but my dad doesn't want to",I explained.

"Why not? You're great singing!",he said.

"Thanks, but he doesn't know that, he never supports me in anything!".

Now I was very sad,all this time I've come to like a little more James and now I'm leaving, great!

"I'm sorry", he said hugging me tight. He stand up and give out his hand."Come on, let's go and enjoy this day!". I smiled, he's so nice to me and soo CUTE!

"Ok",I said following him.

**James POV**

I can't believe it! Cass is leaving! No way! Need to do something! I will text Kendall!

**Kendall POV**

I am soo bored! Were are the boys? Well... I guess Logan with Camille,James chasing a hot girl and Carlos...well Carlos I don't know.

*Cell phone ringing*

"Oh, got a text from James".

James:"Kendall!Cass is leaving LA! She's really sad!We need to do something,you know I really like her...and the others too, but I like her more!..." The text was very long and I saw he was desperate.I couldn't believe it, she's leaving!? She's super cool and she's the only girl I've met that plays the same video games that I do. Need to go find the boys!

I went almost running to look for the boys, Logan was easy to find, he was with Camille practicing her lines.

"LOGAN!", I screamed. I grabbed him from his arm without letting him react and ran.

"Sorry Camille! Its an emergency!", I screamed to Camille.

We ran to find Carlos. I heard Logan asking what's going on. I didn't respond. We find Carlos at the park... buying Corn dogs. I grabbed him just as I grabbed Logan.

"What the...", said Carlos

I took them to our place.

"Ok! Now tell me what's going on! What happened!?Why did you grab me like that? ", Logan said hysterically.

"You make me threw my corn dog! This might be a big problem... If not...", Carlos put on his helmet and pat on it.

I cut him off. "Cass is leaving!",I explained.

"What!", they both shoot back.

I explained them why, they were shocked about the news.

"So, what are we going to do?",asked Logan.

"We need to prove her dad that she's pretty talented, that's the only way she can really stay", I said.

"How?",added Carlos.

"Let's... make a goodbye party and prepare something so she can sing", said Logan.

"Yes! But what will she sing?", I asked.

"Well she's been writing this song for a long time but she hasn't finished it", explain Logan.

"I will take the song to Gustavo, I think he will like to help", I offered.

"She's always been good to him and to Kelly,he might help", Carlos said.

"Ok! So let's do this!", said Logan.

"Ok, Logan: you organize the party, talk to Camille and ask her if she can act on something. Carlos get decorations and Food..."

"Alright!", Carlos exclaimed putting his helmet on and patted it.

"I will talk with Gustavo about the song", I ordered.

"What about James?",Logan asked.

"Don't worry, his pretty busy",I said smiling.

**James's POV**

(Meanwhile on the park)

Hope the guys are making a good plan out there! I don't want to let go this girl! You might be wondering why? There's three main reasons: 1) She's really talented and wants to be a singer which is great!

2)She's very Pretty and Smart

3) she's nice with everyone. She likes to play video games with Kendall, eat corn dogs with Carlos, talk about science with Logan, Likes to tan with me, plays with Katie, helps with groceries, say hi to Mr. Bitters EVERYDAY,is Kelly's assistant, makes Gustavo laugh,and even with the Jennifer's she is nice even though they are mean to her everyday. She's just special.

"What are you thinking?". I looked beside me and saw Cass. I didn't remember she was here.

"Umm... Umm... That I don't want you to leave", I said fast.

"Oh, really? Why's that?",she asked really curious.

"Umm...".("Crap!", I thought)

"Soo?", she asked again.

"You're such a nice girl", I smiled

She half-smiled back.

I smiled. Thinking that was pretty close.

**Logan's POV**

(Meanwhile in Palm Woods)

"Camille! Camille!",I screamed through the Hotel!

"You call me?".

"Ahhhh! OMG! You scared the hell out of mee! GOD! What are you?", I asked almost panicked.

"I'm wonderwoman remember?!", said Camille happily dressed like wonderwoman.

"You must say, Scarywoman",I joked. She stared at me angry.

"Just Kidding!", I said.

"Ok, so why do you need wonderwoman for?". She asked me.

I told her everything about Cassie. She agreed with the plan.

"Great", I said. "Thankyou"

**Carlos's POV**

I need to find food! I need to find food! I nee... OH! Pizzaa! I think this might help.

"Hi, can you give me five boxes of Pizza please?"

"Special ingredient?", the pizza guy asked.

"Ummm...Pepperoni!"I respond.

"Ok, something else?".

"Ummm... Yes! Six smoothies please!", I said.

"Sure, here's your order sir!", the pizza guy told me.

"Thanks".I smiled and walk away.

"Wow! Carlos!". I heard three girls screaming at me. I look up.

"Oh,Hi Jennifer's!" I said smiling.

"What's going on?", they asked.

"Well, we're making a Goodbye party for Cassie", I explained.

"She's leaving? Finally!It was time for her to leave!",Said blonde Jennifer excitely.

"Why's she leaving?",asked curly Jennifer.

"Umm... Dunno". I didn't wanted to tell them the truth since they are soo mean.

"Well in that case, can we help?".

"Umm... Sure". I said a little confused**.**

**Kendall's POV**

(At Rocque Records)

"What! She's leaving!",said Gustavo acting concerned."I don't care!I'm busy!",He screamed.

Kelly stared at him."She buys you cookies remember?"

He sighed."Ok, I care a little bit!", he scream again.

"Cm'on she's really nice", said Kelly."she's always helping me doing the things I don't want to do"

Gustavo and I stared at her.

"What?", she said admitting.

"Yes,she's leaving and were planning to make her a surprise goodbye party and we want her to sing", I explained.

"She sings?", asked Gustavo.

"And very nice", I said.

"Ok, so what is she going to sing?", Kelly asked full of curiosity.

"Well she wrote this song but its not finish". I handed the paper to Gustavo.

"Wow!Impressive!", he commented.

"Yes, and she's been working on it for a long time with Logan, Gustavo could you finish it?, I asked.

"OK, but just because I like her song!",Gustavo screamed.

The day passed and we finished the song. Cassie will totally like it.

**Cassie's POV**

I woke up early today 'cause I still needed to pack.I asked James for some help since the boxes were heavy.

"James, thanks for helping me finish packing". I said.

"Anytime", he smiled.

A few minutes past and there where knocks on my door.

"Comiing!", I yelled.

I open the door and saw my little brother Alex.

"Dad is ready in the lobby, were waiting for you", he said in a low tone.

"Alright, I will go down in just a second"

"D'you need help?",Alex asked.

"A little yes", I admit."Ohh, btw James this is Alex my little brother", I introduced them.

"Hi champ!", James gave Alex a High-Five.

"You're James Diamond from BTR!",Alex said acting excited.

"Yes, indeed!", James smiled."Its a shame were meet each other in this moment".

"Yeah well...", said Alex a little dissapointed.¨Can you give me your autograph or your shirt? Its pretty cool!¨

¨ALEX¨, I yelled. He was embarrasing me!

James laughed.

"You know...I will give you something better... Be right back". James left the apartment. I was alone packing up with Alex. Five minutes later James appear with a baseball cap.

"Here! Its one of my favorite and its signed".James gave the cap to Alex.

"Coool! Thanks James I really like it!".Alex semi-hug James. They both smiled.

I clear my throat interrupting them."I need a little help here", I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry!". James walked over me.

Later the three of us went to the lobby to turn over my keys.

"Ready sweetie?", My dad asked.

"I guess". I looked at the hotel for the last time.

"Here my...I mean your key", I said in a low tone.

"Thank you Cassie! We're gonna miss you".

I hugged and he smiled.

"Bye", I said.

After I said bye to I said a final Goodbye to James.

"Goodbye, it was enchanted to meet you", I said hugging him tightly.

"Bye,you too", he reply with a sad face.

This was the last "bye" I'm saying. I don't want to say bye to my friends, I just don't! It will be so bad to se their faces before leaving. I was walking on my way out when...

"Cass!". I turned over. There were the guys and ran into me.

"Sorry guys, I'm leaving".I said in a sad tone.

"We know, we just wanted to say bye",said Carlos.

"And you don't need to apologyze", said Logan.

They all hugged were beginning to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Thanks guys", I said with a smile.I turn over...

"Cass!", James grabbed my arm. "Before you leave we need to show you something!".

I turn over my dad who was looking at me.

"Five minutes", He said.

"Let's go", said Camille.

"You too,Sir!", said Kendall

"And you Champ!", said James pointing to Alex.

We all went to the pool, I don't know why. Finally I saw a huge billboard with a sign saying "Goodbye Cassie, We'll miss u". Now I was really crying. These guys are awesome.

"We wanted to say bye in a special way",said Kendall.

¨So we made a Goodbye Party for you", added Logan

"Cassie you're very talented and a great friend, we're gonna miss you a lot!", Said Camille placing her hand in my shoulder.

"Yes,but we dont want to make you feel sad so we have a proposal for you...", said James pointing to a stage with nice decorations and lights.¨Say your final Goodbye in a unforgettable way... Singing!¨

"What? But... I...".

To sing really! I didn't know what to say, I was very excited because of the surprise goodbye party, and sad because I'm leaving, but now they want me to sing, I'm really nervous!

"Remember the song we wrote? We want you to sing it",asked Logan.

"But its not finished",I argued.

"Now it is!". Gustavo appeared from nowhere with Kelly and gave me a paper."You're talented, its a great song".

"Gustavo! You finished it for me? Thankyou!",I said very excited.

"You're welcome, but it wasn't my idea!".

"Whose idea was?",I asked.

"Big Time Rush", answered Kelly.

I look at the guys and they were looking at me with a smile in there faces.

"Thank you guys", I said and hugged them.

"So are you singing or not?", Alex asked.

"We don't have time", said my dad. "Let's go!"

"Sorry dad, I'm going to sing, you had never support me on this but I dont really care now because I know that this is what I want to do for the rest of my life".

I was really proud of myself now, I was about to sing in front of a lot of people, including Big Time Rush, with my own song! I need to do it!

The guys took me to the stage and gave me a microphone.

" I just want to say that in this 2 months I lived the best experience ever! Thank you all! This song is called ¨Make it in America¨, hope you enjoy it!"

This was it! I was about to sing my song,the Guitars began to play, the drumkit began to join and finally my voice. I felt so good at that moment, I was capable of everything, my life wasn't ruined, I wasn't sad at all, I just had the best friends!"

**James's POV**

Cass's voice was amazing! Her song was amazing, she was amazing! I just hope this plan works. She looks so confident singing.

"Dude, she's a really good singer", Carlos whispered.

"Yes she is", I said.

When the song was finally over she had this beautiful smile on her face and tears where running down her cheeks. She was very happy. The guys and I got up the stage and hugged her.

"And she was Cassie Johnson everybody,give her a huge applause!",announced Kendall.

**Gustavo's POV. **

"This girl is pretty amazing... I should offer her a duet with the dogs".

**Cassie's POV. **

I just can't believe it! The song was great! Everyone was great! I'm feeling much better now!

I got off the stage and start to say goodbye to everyone, suddenly I heard someone calling my name... It was my DAD!

"I know dad!I know! I'm grounded for not following orders, but you know what I'm not sad of leaving".I really sounded really confident.

"Case,you're not leaving,at least not for now!", My dad said in a calm always liked to call me Case.

"Wha...what? Why not? I thought you've said..."

"I know what I said but I changed my mind! You will stay, I didn't know you had this big talent!", said my dad with a big smile.

"Thanks Dad!". I hugged him really tight.

"Love you sweetie". He kissed me on mi forhead. "Here is you're key, and you're cellphone, call me everynight if possible".

"Wait, you will not stay?", I ask a little confused.

"You can take care of yourself and anyways you have awesome friends to take care of you". He was definitely leaving me here!

"Love you dad",I hugged him again.

"Well, we must keep going!Let's go Alex!"

"But...but...", Alex was very sad."Bye sista". He hugged me and then followed Dad.

"See ya in the Holidays!", My dad screamed.

"Sure!", I answered.

Now he was definitely gone! OMG! Can't believe it! I turn over and saw the guys staring at me, I smiled and run into them. I hugged them soo hard, that my arms hurt after a while.

"Thanks guys!", I said in a happy voice.

"Don't thanks us", said Kendall

"And who then?", I asked.

They pointed to James that was smiling at me. Everyone walked away from us, leaving us two together.

"So, you are the one that made this huge mess?",I asked him.

"Umm... Yeah... I guess I'm guilty", he said smiling.

"But... Why?", I asked.I was really curious about the reason he made all of this.

"Well...you're a great girl with a great talent who can't be thrown away like that". He said.

I knew it wasn't only for my talent because of how he looks at me... or how I wish he looked at ! I really am crushing on this guy!

I blushed.

¨Thanks!". I hugged him again.

Music started playing and people started dancing.

I smiled.

"Do you wanna dance?", he asked.

"Why not!", I said.

We were on the dance floor.

"You know I was thinking you know everything about me but I dont know anything about you,tell me something I don't know", he said.

"What do you want to know? My life is soo interesting!", I said sarcastically. ¨Well until now¨

He laughed.

"Umm... I don't know... Favorite color?",he asked.

"Green!",I said.

"Mine too!", he said."Favorite flower?".

"Rose...are we playing 20 Questions or what?", I said laughing.

"Kindaa...¨, he admitted. ¨Favorite food?".

"Italian", I proudly said.

"Really! Mine too!". I was very surprised he like almost the same things that I like.

Later that night, after the party James help me get my things back to my apartment

"Thanks again for everything", I said.

"Nah!Don't worry!", he said walking beside me.

"No! Really thank you", I said again.

"My pleasure", He smiled and Ismiled too

"Well, I think this is it", I said staring at my now fixed apartment.

"Yep!", he respond.¨Well need to go¨

"Bye!",I said.

"Bye",he reply.

I smiled. I close the door,but then I realize that I didn't told him goodnight. I got my phone and Send him a text.

Cassie:"Hey I forgot to say Goodnight, Soo... GOODNIGHT! "

*A Few Hours Later*

I woked up by the sound of my cellphone ringing. It was 2:00am, I got a new text from my Brother saying to call him ASAP!

I called him with a sleepy voice, I was so tired. I just wish it could have stayed like that, with me tired and my brother talking nonsense in the other line but it couldn't. The next thing I knew I was in the floor crying. He told me that my mom had an accident and was in a critical stage at the hospital in LatinAmerica our natal home. After my brother hangup I called the Hospital and miraculously I could talk to my mom. She could barely speak but I could understand a little what she told me to not worry, even though this could be the end for her(Which I couldn't even imagine it) she told me to not worry. She made me promise that if she didn't survive I will continue doing what I do and that whenever I see the stars above me to imagine her watching me because she will always be with me no matter how far she is. All of that Goodbye/Get well talk with her made me cry to sleep. I wonder if there's something i could do for her.

**Still Cassie's POV**

On the next day I wake up early since I needed to get to Rocque Records.I had puffy eyes from all of the crying so I put on some makeup,I didn't want to answer any I record the duets with the boys,my first official duets and recording.

I took a bath, change into a cool outfit and eat a big cereal bowl. I got pretty early to Rocque Records.

"Hello Kelly!", I said as I was entering the building.

"Oh!Hi Cassie! How are you?", she asked.

"Fine, ready for today!", I said full of excitement.

"Great!", she answered.

I was talking with Gustavo and Kelly when the boys arrived.

"Dogss! Its 8:00! You're latee!",Gustavo screamed to the dogs..I mean to the guys.

"Gustavo its ok the important is that they're here", Kelly said trying to calm down Gustavo.

"Yes! And we are ready to record!", said Kendall with a Cheering tone.

"Alright,Alright, get into the cab...NOW!", Gustavo yelled. " You're singing Intermission (acoustic version) and I Know you Know in duet with Cassie", Gustavo ordered.

"Awesome!", screamed Carlos.

"You can go in there",Gustavo told me.

The guys were really excited about me singing with them. We started recording first stuck, then I know you know. When we finished we went out the cab to listen to the songs. They sounded great!

"Beautiful", said Gustavo.

I smiled full of excitement.

"We need to celebrate!", screamed Carlos.

"Yes!", screamed Kendall and Logan.

When we finished recording we went back to the Hotel.

"Cassie!", said Mr. Bitters from his desk.

"Hi !".I was in a very good mood.

"James",he said in a more serious tone.

"Hi", James said.

"Cassie, they sent you a package! Here!".Mr. Bitters passed me a big box.

"Oh...Thankyou", I said.

When I entered my apartment I opened the box. Oh my!... It was my VIOLIN! I hadn't seen it in years. I opened the case and saw it, just as I remembered. There was a note,I began reading it:

_To:My love__ly__ daughter_

_From:Mom_

_Sofia, I'm really sorry you find out __the way you did__. I've sent you your violin because I think it belongs better with 't be sad because of me__, celebrate the good times we spend together and throw away the bad ones__.I love you and I will always do. Remember even though you won't see me I will always see you. Please take care of your brother and Papi too. I love you so much!_

_- Mom_

I just didn't know what to do, if cry or scream. I don't want to be alone. I left the violin and the note on the table and went to the guys crib.

**Kendall's POV**

James and Logan were playing videogames,I was in my room and Carlos was in the was a typical after work day until...someone knock on our door.

"You go!", yelled James.

"No! You!", Logan reply.

"You just want me to lose aren't you?",asked James.

"Yes and you want the same thing right?", Logan respond.

"Ugh! I hate that you are so smart!", James said

The knocks continued.

"Carlos the door!",James and Logan screamed.

"Kendall the door!", Carlos scream.

"I'm taking a bath here! Go you Carlos!".I was getting out of the bathroom.

"I'm busy sliding", screamed Carlos."James! Go you!"

"I won't lose!", yelled James.

"Ugh God! I'll go!", said Katie. "Oh, Hi Cass!".

"Hi Katie! How are you?",said Cass very happily.

"Fine, come on in", Katie said.

"Thanks"

"Oh! Look! Its CASSIE!"

Just as Katie said that they all looked at her. The game magically paused, Carlos slide down and I went out combing my hair, but it was a concidence, I was hungry.

"Wow! Can't believe it only that way they pay attention!", said Katie in a mocking way.

"Hi!", said James.

"Hi!", Sofia said.

"In what can we help you?", said Carlos.

"Ummm... Well...I was bored and I thought of coming here". Cass smiled."OMG! You have the new Call of duty!Can I play with you guys?!", she said excited.

They all shocked. They've never heard a girl saying that before. It was so funny to see there faces.

"Umm... Sure!", Logan said a little awkward.

"But Cass... You can't play this... This is not for girls!", said James a little authoritarian.

I put my hands on my head and started giggling. I've known so good Cass that I knew she didn't like when someone told her something like that.

"Oh! You're saying that I can't play?". Cass rised an eyebrow and stared at James.

"I didn't say that", argued James.

"So?". I new Cass was getting mad and when she gets mad she could win these guys.

"You know what?", said Cass.

"What?", answer James.

" I will prove you this can be a girls game...Logan a control please".

Logan threw Cass a control.I stand behind her.

"What will you give me if I win?", said Cass a little challenging.

"Umm..what about my favorite shades",reply James. "But we all know you're not gonna win".

"Don't talk to much, she's gonna win!",I whisper to James.

"No she's not!", he told me back.

"James! She's going to win", said Katie.

The games started and Logan was 's the best of all four in Call of Duty. James was laughing at me. I don't know what's going on with didn't let anybody to kill her soldiers. She had only two soldiers left. A few minutes past and somehow out of nowhere 4 of Logan's soldiers were killed all at once.

"What the...", Logan and James were shocked. Katie and I laughed.

"Wow!",Carlos exclaimed.

The game continued. Two other of Logan's soldiers were was heading up, she's having a new estrategy and I liked tried to reach her but she didn't let him. She's definitely winning now. James was now helping Logan but they couldn't win her. She's great at this game.

"GAME OVER" said the tv screen.

Sofia stand up and gave me a High-Five.I smiled and said: "So? Where are my shades?".

James was shocked.

Cass couldn't stop laughing, neither I or Katie.

"Wow, she won you man!", said Carlos.

"She definite did!", said James surprised.

"I...I... I am...was the best of us",Logan said dissapointed.

"But how?", James asked curious.

"Well, I lived with my cousins for a while and they just had Call of Duty so I got pretty good at it", explained Sofia.

"Wow you're amazing",said Carlos and James at the same time.

"I...I... I am...was the best of us",Logan continued saying.

Cassie hugged Logan.

"Don't worry you're still the smarter one of all". She said smiling." I will show you some tricks".

Logan smiled. "Alright!".

Just in that minute the door opened. It was mom.

"Hey guys what are you doing?", she asked us.

"Cass beated Logan on the videogames",said Katie

"Really? Wow!", said mom

Cassie smiled.

"You're really good on everything", said mom.

"Nah! Not everything",said Sofia.

"What about hockey?",asked Carlos.

"Never tried but I don't think so", said Cass.

"We should teach you hockey!", said James.

Everyone agreed.

*knock**knock*

"I will go!",said mom.

"Hi, !". It was Camille.

"Hi, come on in".Camille entered the apartment.

"So you're having a secret meeting here or what?", asked Camille.

"No! Just having fun", I said.

"Oh! Umm...I just came to tell you that there's gonna be a bonfire in the park if you want to join", Camille said.

"I love Bonfires!", Cass exclaimed.

"Me too!". James and Carlos said at the same time.

"Great, see ya there", Camille said goodbye and left.

_A few hours Later..._

**Cassie's POV**

Nice! I love bonfires and can't believe James likes them too. I was searching on my closet for a cute outfit. I found a Green dress with some flats. I grab my guitar and went to the park. The bonfire was already installed, I could see it all the way from the hotel. I began walking, suddenly I crashed into someone. It was Logan!

"Logan sorry!",I said apologyzing."I didn't saw you"

He giggled.

"Don't worry",he said.

"So... What are you doing here? Aren't you going to the bonfire?

"Umm... Yes", he answered.

"Ok, what's going on?", I asked,while sitting down on the grass with him.

"Nothing just..."

"What? I asked.

"Its that Camille's birthday is coming and well I don't know what to give her",explian Logan

"Oh! What about Jewerly?", I said.

"No..."

"Umm... I know! What about a song!", I said.

"Yes! That's it!". He said smiling." Oh! Thanks so much Cass".Logan hugged me tight, I knew he was happy.

**James POV**

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. Logan and Cassie hugging! Oh he knew I liked her! And he's with Camille!

"LOGAN!", I yelled.

He looked at me in shock.

"Excuse me". I heard him tell Sofia."What's up?".

"What the hell you think you're doing!",I screamed.

"What!".He looked confuse.

"You know I like her!",I said.

"Yes, so?". He looked confused.

"So... Why did you hugged her?", I asked.

"She's helping me with Camille's present!", he yelled.

"What?", I said really ashamed.

"Yes! Wha... You thought...?".

I nodded.

"Dude! I have a girlfriend and you're my best friend!", he said.

"Sorry its just that...sorry dude",I said.

"Don't worry man". Logan smiled.

"I think I will go and talk to her",I said.

"Sure... See ya in the bonfire". He said bye and start walking in the direction of the bonfire.

**Cassie's POV**

I didn't know what happened, James looked pretty pissed. I just hope everything's ok. James walk to my direction with a less pissed expression on his face, while Logan walked on the bonfire's direction. James sat beside me.

"Hello beauty!", he said a little flirty.

I stared at him and he changed his flirty expression.

"What happened with Logan?", I asked a little curious.

"Ohh... Camille called him", he answered quickly.

"Oh... But you looked pissed at him", I said still confused.

"Umm... Yeah...umm he broke my lucky comb", he said.

"Your lucky comb?",I asked. He had a lucky comb? Really? I thought that was weird.

"Yes, its my favorite!", he said proudly.

"You really take care of yourself, huh?", I said giggling.

"Yes! I need to be perfect to impress girls", he said making a weird face.

"Impress girls?", I asked laughing.

"Yes, I'm really impressive", he said

"Really?"

"I'll show you! I will impress that girl right there", he said walking in direction of two girls that were sitting together. I was just watching.

"Hey ladies!", said James flirting. " How are you doing in this beautiful night?". He made a flirty face.

"OMG! You're James Diamond from Big Time Rush!", one of the girls screamed.

"Yes I am", said James flirting.

"Oh I love youu!", she said.

"Oh well thankyou", said James smiling now awkwardly.

"No! Really... I love you! I'm planning on marring you!", she said grabbing James arms.

"Umm... I'm... I'm to young to get married", James answered.

I couldn't stop laughing. This was so funny.

"Yes you are! But I'm gonna wait for you!", she said. " Always!". She hugged James very tight.

"Umm..Well..Thankyou..", said James. I could see that he was very uncomfortable. I need to save him from this crazy, crazy fan.I put on my sunglasses,red lipstick and pull my hair up.

"Ohh there you are,I've been looking for you everywhere! Its late! You have a photoshoot remember?", I said in a british accent.

"Umm..Oh Yes!", he answered quickly.

"So what are you waiting for?", I said yelling. "Chop! Chop!". I applaud two times to walk him away.

"But James, what about me? I love you!", screamed the girl.

"Ohh, sorry dear maybe next time", I told her. I grabbed James and began running. I could see from the corner of my eyes that the girl was running behind us. We hide behind a tree.

"Here wear this!", I gave him my glasses. He put them on.

"Take off your jacket",I ordered.

"Why?", he asked.

"Just take it off!", I said. He took off the jacket. I cleaned my face with a makeup remover. And grabbed James by his hand.

"Now act like a model", I told him. He started walking like a "model". I stared at him.

"What?", He said.

"Don't walk like that, its wierd", I said.

Then I saw the girl coming on our direction.

"Hi! Have you seen a cute boy, tall, nice, smile... Just like him!". She said pointing to James.

"Oh no! He's my boyfriend, Alex", I said."I do saw a boy with a british woman walking in that direction". I said pointing to the hotel.

"Oh!...". She kept staring at James.

"He's a famous model, Alex Castellanos", I said hugging James.

"Oh!... Nice shades!", she said.

James walked away from us. James stared at me.

"Really? Alex Castellanos?", he said laughing.

"What? It was the first thing that popped on my mind", I said laughing.

"Come on, let's go to the bonfire",James said as he grabbed my arm.

**Carlos's POV**

"I love marshmellows! I love marshmellows! This marshmellows are great!I love them",I commented while sitting near the bonfire.

"You love everything that's food!", said Kendall laughing.

"You know that marshmallows probably first came into being as a medicinal substance, since the mucilaginous extracts comes from the root of the marshmallow plant, Althaea officinalis, which were used as a remedy for sore throats.", said Logan smiling.

We all stared at him. Logan was definitely the Smartest and weirdest of all four.

"Dude,what did you said?",I asked.

"Ugh! Nevermind!", said Logan.

"Oh! Look who's here!", yelled Kendall.

I look up and saw James and Cassie.What were they doing together?

"What happened to you?", I asked James pointing to his face.

"I was almost attacked by a crazy fan", he said.

"How did you got out of that?", asked Kendall.

"She helped me", James answered pointing at Cass.

"Yes, though I think I should have left him there for being a playboy", said Cass laughing.

"Hey!", said James looking at her.

"Just Kidding!". Laughed Cass.

" So I see you brought you're guitar", said Camille. " Would you play?".

"If you like?", asked Sofia.

"Of course, we love to hear you play!", I said fast.

"Alright then". Sofia took out her guitar and sit it on her lap. " So what do you want me to play?", she asked.

"What about...Worldwide!",said James.

""Ok! But I don't know it full yet", she commented.

"Don't worry I'll play it with you", Kendall said as he took out his first chords started to started singing:

_"Wait a minute before you tell me anything How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice"._

Then I joined James and the chorus came up and we sang it together.

"Come on Cass sing next verse", yelled Kendall

"Alright!",said Sofia. And she started singing.

_"Yes, I may meet a million pretty boys _

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go..."_

It sounded great with her, well everything sounded great with her. Although she changed the lyrics putting the word boys instead of girls. The song finished and everyone applaud.

"It sounded so nice", said Camille.

"Nice touch adding a girl's voice", added Lucy who was friend of ours, a future Rockstar.

"Yes! Its sounded really cool!", I said.

"It sounded Awesome!", James said.

"Gorgeous!",I said fast.

"Beautiful", James added.

I knew what James was doing, he was trying to impress Cass.

Cass just smiled and blush a little.

"Thanks", she said.

**Kendall's POV**

The song really sounded good with Cass, but I couldn't stop thinking that there's something between James and Carlos.

"James, Carlos can I talk to you guys for a second?". The guys followed me.

"What's up!",said Carlos.

"What's going on with you two?",I asked.

"Why?",said James confused.

"You two are acting really weird around Cass, like trying to impress her",I said.

"You know I like her a lot man", James told me.

"Yes, but you're not the only one inlove with her", I said referring to Carlos.

"What Carlos?You like her?",said James annoyed.

"You already knew that", Carlos replied.

"I thought you were joking!".

"No I wasn't!", said Carlos.

"So... You really like her too?", James asked.

"Of course", Carlos responded.

"What! I liked her first!", said James.

"But I talked to her first!", yelled Carlos.

"No you didn't! It was Logan!", respond James.

"But I like her!",said Carlos.

"But I like her more!",said James

"Yes but she likes me more than you!",said Carlos.

"No!",Respond James.

"Yes!".

"NO!".

"Yes!".

"No and she's going to be mine!", said James pushing Carlos and they started fighting. "Its all my fault",I thought.

**Cassie****'s POV**

I heard screams, when I turn around I saw James and Carlos fighting, Kendall was trying to stop them.

"She's minee!". I heard one of them scream.

Logan stand up and I followed him with Camille and Lucy.

"What's going on!", screamed Logan.

Kendall whisper something to Logan.

"Ohhh!", he said."Come on guys you won't fight for that!". Logan tried to stop them but he got hit by Carlos and fell to the ground.

"Logaan!", yelled Camille."Logan are you ok?". She said. While Camille was with Logan, Kendall tried to pull James and Carlos apart. Lucy was just staring.

"Excuse me", I said to Kendall and push him away. I grabbed James and throw him to the floor, before Carlos could jump on him I pushed Carlos. They stand up and I got between them.

"Stop! If you want to fight you need to get through me", I said. They both looked at me.

"We don't want to hit you!",said Carlos.

"Yes! Move Cass! This is between Carlos and me!". I looked at James.

"Yes! Move! I need to hit him really hard on his ugly face!", yelled Carlos.

"Don't you dare!", said James.

But Carlos did tried to hit him and almost hit me.

I moved.

"Ok! I moved! If you want to fight, fight then!". I walked away.

I heard Carlos screaming at James and James were fighting again, I heard Camille helping Logan, Lucy and Kendall yelling at the two cats and lastly I heard a car...a car honking, saw a white light and then nothing.

_(On the next day...)_

I woke up feeling a little dizzy. I tried to move myself but my head hurt so I stay were I was. After a minute I started recovering, I heard some beaps, I smelled medicine all around and felt cables in my arm. "Where am I? Am I a robot or something?",I thought.I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I faught against my eye lids but I just felt them tired. I tried again,again and again.

"Its all my fault!",I heard someone saying. I stop fighting with my tired eyes.

"No man, its mine!", I heard another person saying.I thought that voices sounded very familiar,but I just couldn't remember who were they.

"No Carlos,its mine! I was just jealous that you liked her!". I focused for a minute and analize the voice... It was James and the other one was Carlos.

"James, I was jealous too, its my fault!",said Carlos. I didn't really knew what was going on or why I had cables or hearing beaps and smelling like medicine, the only thing I knew was that they were apologyizing ... But why?

"Guys come on it was an accident!, I heard another person talking, I analize it...it was Kelly.

"You didn't knew that car was coming", said another voice, who I figured was Kendall's.

A car? Accident? What happened? I thought.

"If we weren't fighting it wouldn't had happened",said James.

"Guys you didn't knew",said Kelly.

"But we could have prevent it", said Carlos.

Prevent it? What? The car? From what? I was getting really mixed up.

"Come on guys, let's go",said Kelly.

"But...". Carlos was cut off by Gustavo.

" The doctor said she was hurt and needed more rest",said Gustavo sighing."Let's go Dogs!". I heard Gustavo leaving.

I was now totally doctor? hurt? Needed rest? Who was he referring to? What were they talking about?I thought for a minute...the beaps,smelling like medicine,touching cables, doctor... I was in the Hospital!

"Carlos,James, let's go!", said Kelly remembering the guys they needed to leave.

"Let's go man!", said Carlos."She needs to rest".I heard him walking out just like Gustavo.

"I'm staying with her!",James protested.

"Sorry James, but you can't", said Kelly.

"Just a minute!",he begged.

"Sorry", Kelly responded.

"Please Kelly,I'm begging for it! Please let me stay with her! All this was my fault... And Carlos's... But most mine!,please let me be with her!".I heard James sobing. He was crying or acting.

"Ok!", said Kelly sighing."I'll let you stay but you won't say anything that I let you here!",said Kelly finally accepting."I'll say you forgot something at Palm Woods and needed to leave".

"Thanks Kelly",said James.

Kelly walked out.

James walked over my bed.I felt him grabbing my hand and kissed it.I knew it was him. I felt like I was blushing.

"I'm sorry", said James whispering to me. Why? Why are you sorry? Why is everyone sorry? I wanted to scream.

"The doctor said that even though you're in a coma stage you could hear".What? In comaa? I was in coma? Why? What happened to me?! Why couldn't I open my eyes?! I just want some answers...I couldn't help but think of all this.

"I didn't want these to happen!I can't stand seeing you hurt".He took my hand and again,I felt his fingers crossing cried for a minute with my hand placed closed to his face. I felt asleep within a few minutes of hearing him crying.

I woke up again,eyes closed,feeling something heavy in my hand's fingers. I took my fingers out with a little pain on them. I touch something soft and I realize it was hair, suddenly the hair shooked and I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it... I open my eyes finally! And the better thing was that I saw James looking at me.

"Cass!", he said very happy. He stood up and run outside the room. A few minutes later he was coming up with two nurses. One blonde and one curly haired.

"She woke up! She woke up!", James said happily smiling.I was happy too! But I couldn't move, I couldn't smile, all I could do was listen and stared at them. The nurses checked me.

"We're glad you're awake!", the blonde nurse said smiling.

"I know that you must be confused and your body hurts a little, just be patience and we'll explain everything when you get recovered", explained the curly-haired.

They made a fast checkup of me.

"Everything's fine! I'll call the doctor and notify him you're awake", said the blonde.

"I must guess you're hungry, I'll bring you some food!",said the curly. Both nurses went out of the room.

James got close to me and grabbed my hand again.

"I'm so happy to see you awake!I was worried you could... left".I could see he was very happy. " I must call everyone".He took out his cellphone but before he could call I held his hand tight. He looked at me, he could see I wanted to say something, he smiled. He knew what I wanted. He put his phone away and sat on the bed next to me, still holding our hands.

"J...Ja..James", I said hardly talking.

"Shh! Please don't talk". He touch my hair gently."As the nurse said you must be confused and with pain, but don't worry".He smiled and took his phone out and started writing something. I stared at him, at his beautiful hair and eyes, I was so glad to be awake.

**Logan's POV **

Gustavo,Kelly,Kendall,Carlos and I were sitted on the couchs of the studio. We were all worried about Cassie, no one said a didn't know where James was, but I thought he was in the hospital.I look over the studio and see Gustavo writing something on a notebook, Kelly was watching her celphone, Carlos was sad, he blamed himself for everything, Kendall was playing with a Yo-Yo and I was sitting doing nothing.

*Ring* *Ring* A cellphone started ringing.

"Its James!", screamed Kelly. We all stood up and walked behind her trying to listen what James was saying.I knew he was nervous because he was talking fast.

"Kelly!Kelly!Kelly! You need to come here fast! Call the boys! Tell Gustavoo! Come fast!".

"James!James!", Kelly started saying, but James was talking more faster.

"JAMES!", we all yelled. He shut up.

"James what happened?", asked Kendall.

"She woke! She woke up!",said James excited.

"What?". We all screamed.

"How is she?", asked Carlos.

"Just come!",screamed James.

Kelly hang up and we head to the hospital. We went to Cassie's Room and open the door, saw James laying his head on Cassie's bed.

"James!",Gustavo looked up.

"Come on in", he whisper back. We all went inside. I placed the bouquet of flowers that I bought for Sofia on her night stand, Carlos placed an I'm sorry Build-it-up Teddy Bear on a chair and Kendall placed the balloons near the tv.

James smiled at us when he saw the things we brought. I sat next to James, Carlos sat on the other side of the room with Kendall, Kelly and Gustavo sat in front of the bed.

"So... She woke up?", whispered Carlos.

"Yes!", said James

"But...".Kendall pointed to Sofia.

"A nurse gave her a painkiller that make her sleep", explained James.

"How much time it has been since she slept?", I asked.

"About an hour and a half", James answered.

"James I really feel sorry about it",Carlos said.

"Man,don't worry", respond James.

I looked at Sofia, she was so calm and peaceful. I looked at her for a minute or two and saw her eyes opening.

"Guys!",I scream.

We all looked at Sofia. She was waking up. We all got closer to her, really closer.

She stared at James and he nodded.

"Guys, can you back off?", he said."She don't want people so close".

"How do you know?", asks looked at Carlos.

"Ok!Ok! Got it!", he said.

"Sofia, that reminds me we brought something for you", said Kelly. She hang Cassie an ipad." Its for you to comunicate with us, go on try it!". Smiled Kelly.

James helped Sofia to grab the ipad and she started writing:

"TELL ME WHY I'M HERE ALL TIED UP WITH FREAKING WIRES THAT DOESN'T LET ME MOVE!, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! Btw Kelly thanks for the ipad I really like it!"

Kendall read it out loud. " Wow thanks god she can't talk, I wouldn't like to hear that from her",Kendall said.

"Cass it was all my fault". James took Sofia's hand and looked at her. "Please don't hate me!".

"I won't hate you if you tell me what happened", wrote Sofia on the ipad.

"It was not his fault but also mine", said Carlos.

"No it wasn't, it was an accident", said Kendall.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!". I read what Sofia had written.

"Ok, what is the last thing that you remember?", asked Carlos.

"That James and you were fighting I don't know why", wrote Sofia.

"Ok, well...in a summary... While James and Carlos were fighting you tried to stop them, but you gave up since they are so inmature and like to fight more than talking", I said and stared to to them, they just looked at the floor ashamed.

"Yeah I remember that, but I don't remember what happened next". Carlos read the ipad.

"Well...you started walking away I think because Carlos almost hit you", explained James.

"And? What happened?GO TO THE POINT!", wrote Cassie.

"You were crossing the street to get to the hotel and you got hit by a car", said Kendall.

"What? OMG!", wrote Cassie. Tears began falling from her eyes.

James and Carlos got close to her.

"We're sorryy! It was our fault! And we know, we take all the responsability!",said James worried.

"Yes, we'll take care of you!", said Carlos.

"Dogs! Let her write something", said Gustavo.

We all looked at the ipad.

"Yes it maybe was your fault, but I'm not blaming you. But can you just tell me why were you fighting?". Kelly said reading the ipad.

"Because you know this two guys...", Kendall stared at James and Carlos "Like you".

"Tell me something I don't know, I know that from a few days ago ",

"You did!", said James and Carlos in unison.

"Yes, is obvious don't youu think",Kendall read everything from the Ipad.

"Thankyou, that's what I told them", I said.

"But if you knew why didn't you said anything?",asked Kendall.

"What am I suppose to say?",Kendall shrug.

"Soo... Now that you know... Would you be my girlfriend?", asked James.

Carlos grabbed her hand.

"No, be my Girlfriend please!",he said.

Cass released her hand and wrote:

"Guys you're really nice and I like you too but I'm not ready for a relationship right now", Carlos read dissapointed.

"Ok, at least we're still friends after this?", said James

"When did we stop being?",Cass smiled while James read.

We all smiled too.

"But I have a question...who do you like more?", Carlos asked. We just stared at him.

We spent all day at the Hospital, according to the doctor Cass is leaving tomorrow morning. Even though she couldn't talk we had fun.

It was late night and we needed to go to rest, tomorrow we were having an interview and a photoshoot for BOP Tiger.

"Bye Cass!", we said.

"Oh! Btw I didn't told you, Mr. Bitters is arraging your paper work for you to go to school", I said smiling.

"And also everyone at Palms Wood misses you, even the Jennifers", said Kendall.

"We can't wait to see you tomorrow!", said Carlos.

We all left the room waving at Cass, we were really sad of leaving her alone.

**Cassie's POV**

I woke up. "I'm still at this horrible hospital", but at least I could move my body now, well...kind of. My ribs still hurt since I broke them and my arms too as well as my neck.

"Hi! Sleeping beauty is up!", said the blonde nurse. I smiled and she shocked.

"You smile!", she screamed. I smile again now almost shock and smiled again and again. I smiled! Finally the medication was over and I hadn't my body paralyzed! The nurse hugged me joyfully.

"You smiled! The effect of the medication is over! You can move again!", she said. I smiled at her again.

"I love to smile now!". I thought.

The nurse stood me up and took me to walk a little. I needed a soft therapy to get totally moving my body. After the walk, she took me to my room and ate a little. She bath me, took away the cables of the serum from my arm and put me some clothes on. She said Kelly came and left the clothes for me to change.

"Ok its almost time to leave and according to your friends you need to be ready at ten, why? I don't know. Maybe they have a surprise for you!", she thought out loud smiling at me. I smiled at her.

"You have wonderful friends, I wish I could have friends like that. Even though they were guilty or not about what happened to you, they came and apologize. That was so nice!", she commented. I really like to spend time with this nurse, she was funny and sweet.

"And that boy James, he really cares about you, he's such a gentleman".I smiled once I heard James' name. I know I told him I was not ready for a relationship but I need to admit I like him more than Carlos, waay more.

"You really like to smile now, right?",she asked. I barely nodded but she head to the reception, she was holding my arm in case I felt down. Another nurse helped me caring my stuff and the gifts the boys brought to me. At the lobby of the hospital were the guys,Kelly, Gustavo, Camille and were smiling for seeing me walk and move again. Kendall walked forward me and helped the nurse with me.

"I'll get her!", he said holding me.

"Thanks and btw she's really happy today as we all are because she finally moved and smiled", said the nurse. I smiled. Kendall laughed at seeing me smiling.

"I can see she's happy",he said laughing. I looked at the nurse and hugged her.

"We'll miss you", she said. I smiled and turn around grabbing holding on Kendall. Carlos walked to the other nurse and grabbed my things. They helped me get into the van and we went to the Palm Woods. " And James", I asked via ipad since I couldn't speak.

"Ohh, he's on a photoshoot for Bop Tiger", said Kelly.

"Alone?".

"Umm... Yes, its a special interview",said Kendall.

"Yes, really "special", said Carlos sarcastically.

"Home, Sweet, sweet, Home!", I thought when I saw the hotel. The guys helped me get out from the van and helped me get through the lobby, I looked to the pool and saw a big billboard saying "Welcome back Cassie!". I smiled.

"Everybody wanted to welcome you",explained Camille. I walk into the elevator with the guys, got up to our floor and to my apartment. Carlos left my things at my door,said goodbye, and left with Logan,Camille and Lucy. I looked confused.

"I think that you won't need help from here", he said and turn away. I grabbed his arm and he smiled. "You'll be fine, trust me", he said. I really didn't know why he left me here abandonded! I could slip any minute, but well I really was tired so I tried to open the door and when I did I got in shock.

"Hi! Welcome back!". It was James, sitted facing me. He walked forward and helped me. I sat down on the couch and he place my things on the counter. Finally he sat down with me.

I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't picked you up but I needed to get something",he apologize. I keep looking at him confused.

He laughed. And took out a white rose and gave it to me.

"I know that you already got flowers", he said pointing to the bouquet that Logan gave me. "But I really want to give you this". He hang the rose to me, I looked at it and saw it had something printed. "I'm sorry" it said. I glared at him. He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, I know that I said sorry already and that was an accident but just accept it". I looked at him and shook my head.

He looked now confused, so I grab my Ipad and wrote:"No, I was thinking how did you knew this is my favorite flower?".

"You told me the day of your goodbye party remember?",he said.

I barely nodded smiling.I forgot that he knew that! Ahh, I love his flower!its my favorite gift of all,It really is,this just makes me fall harder for him.

I hugged him.I really liked him being here with me,he's just soo sweet. I hate to say it but I like him a lot,but I can't tell him or anybody and worst knowing he likes me too,as I said I'm not ready for a relationship,at least not now.

James was there the whole day with me, he gave me food, helped me with my medicine and watch movies with me. I just wish I could talk or kiss him. The doctor said that in two days my mouth will be already healed.

I stared at him, at his perfect face, beautiful eyes, and I looked away. I shooked my head realizing he was watching me. He laughed.

"I wish you could tell me what are you thinking about, just seeing you like that make me really sad. You know that now more than never I wish to hear your voice, hear you singing again. Did the doctor said when are you getting off that cast from your neck?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Tomorrow?", he asked again. I didn't say anything and he continue guessing.

"On friday?", he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"That's great!". He hug me. I complainted.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I forgot you were injured". He said feeling remorsefull.

He was there for all day long.

_(3 days past, It was friday morning)_

I woke up and fell down. I didn't remember I had a cast on my foot. I stood up and went to bath. I got my things and went to the hospital. Today are taking me off this stupid cast from my neck and I will finally will speak. I grab a cab and went to the hospital. I went to the Doc's consultory and smile at him.

"Hii! How are you? You look better now! I see you can walk perfectly fine", he stated.

I just could smile.

"I know, I know that I've make you feel grounded with that cast but I promise that in fifteen minutes you will talk", he added. And he fullfilled his promise, he took out the cast.

"Ok, now move your neck", the Doc ordered. I move my neck.

"That looks fine, now your chin". I move it as well.

"Great, smile", he demanded. I smiled.

"Finally talk". I looked at the Doc afraid.

"Don't be afraid, talk, say "hello"",he said.

"Umm... Hello", I respond afraid, then I realize I talked. "Hello!", I louder my voice. "Oh my God I can talk!", I scream.

"Ouch!",I complaint.

"Yes,don't open your mouth so sharply because your inner injury will hurt", he explained.

"Thanks Doc". I smiled, wide smile and hugged him. I said goodbye and left the hospital. On my way to the hotel I called Kelly.

"Hello?", she answered.

"Kelly!",I said excited.

"Cassie?".

"Yes!".

"Omg, you can talk!", she reply.

"Yes, and its really awesome to be free again".

She laughed. "I'm happy for you, tha guys are recording now but as they get out of the booth I will tell them the great news", she affirm.

"Alright thanks!". I hang up and get out of the cab. Said hi to Mr. Bitters but he looked me sarcatically, went up to my apartment and started dancing around with joy. "I can talk again!",I shouted.

I dance and sang for a few minutes but then I got bored and tired because of my foot. I sat down and grab my guitar just to waste time. I played some random chords, I thought about the guys, how happy they will be and specially James, I thought of ! I can't get him out of my mind!

Lyrics started to form on my mind, I sang them and then got the idea to write it on paper. It took about three hours but I finished it. A new song..."Song 2 You".

I began playing and singing when I finished I heard applauses.I got scared and turn around and saw Kelly and Gustavo.

"I knew you couldn't live without music",opined Gustavo.

I laughed. "Its a great song!",He added.

"I just wroted", I proudly said.

"We can see that",Kelly pointed up to all the papers thrown on the floor.

"Yeah, I had a hard time, but I finish it", I answered.

"Its great, you're a great writer, I was wondering,do you want to record an album at Rocque Records?, he proposed.

"Of course!",I agreed.

"We could call it "Make it in America",like your first song", he added.

"Sure!", I said excitely.

"Go tomorrow morning to start recording the album and maybe we could add one of the dog's voice on that song you just wrote!", he declare.

"Alright", I respond.

They said their Goodbyes and left. Can't believe I'm making a album with Gustavo Rocque!

On the next morning I went to the studio and as always I bump onto someone but this time wasn't Logan, but James.

**James POV**

As always I'm a little distracted at Roque Records thinking of something else rather than recording, but this time I didn't realize I was about bump into someone and that someone is... Cassie.

"Sorry", Cassie apologyze after almost plough into me.

"Cass! Hi!... You're talking!", I respond nervous.

"You no say!", she said sarcastically.

She laughed."I didn't believe Kelly when she told us yesterday",I expressed.

"Now you do believe it?", she asked.

"Yes!, so what are you doing here?", I buzz.

"Well yesterday I wrote a song since I was excited about the return of my voice and today I'm coming to record it", she explained.

Before I could answer Kelly appeared.

"Guys come to the Recording Studio", she demanded. We followed Kelly's order and went to the Recording Studio. The other guys were there already, they greet Cass and then she entered the cabin to record her song.

"Ok,this song its beautiful! Try to focus on it and feel it", adviced Gustavo. Cass smiled and nodded. "Let's go with "Song 2 You" first recording!",screamed Gustavo.

Cassie started singing.

_"I don't wear designer clothes_

_I don't go to the finest schools_

_But, I know I ain't no fool baby_

_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know I can make you _

_happy baby_

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a boy like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's _

_true too_

_Your heart, not material things_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true_

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl, _

_But all that I can do (All that I can do)_

_Is give this song to you..."_

The song was really great! She did a great job writing it. She finished singing and went out of the booth.

"Great job!",said Gustavo. "You're definately having an album soon!".Cass looked excited.

"Now,Dogs! I don't know which one of you to pick to sing this song with her", announced Gustavo.

"What about if the four of them sing?", asked Cass.

"The four of them?". Gustavo looked confused.

"Yes, come on, let's try!".Cass hang us the lyrics and we read it.

"Gustavo please let me listen to the recorded song",requested Cass.

Gustavo played the song and she pointed were do we needed start and stop that,we tried to sing it with her. Gustavo was really happy with Cassie's idea, so happy that he let us go home early.

"Wow! You were very inspired when writing that song", said Kendall teasing Cass.

"Yes... Umm... Kinda", she answered.

"Kinda? Come on, tell us from who were you inspired?", beg Carlos.

She laughed. "Alright but don't tell anyone, come get closer". We all got closer.

"The person that insipired me is... Never gonna be said, its a mystery you will carry for the rest of your life",she whispered.

I laughed and the guys looked at her dissapointed.

"Sorry guys", she smiled.

"Its ok, after all I didn't wanted to know", said Kendall heading to the pool.

"I do! I want to know!", begged Carlos.

"Corn dogs!Corn dogs!", a Corn dog seller was yelling.

Carlos turn over. "You know what I don't care!". He runned over the Corn dogs.

Cass laughed and head to the elevator.

Logan and I followed."Hey did Bitters gave you your school schedule?",asked Logan.

"Yes, he gave it to me this morning",answered Sofia

"So, you're starting tomorrow?",I asked.

"Yes!".

The elevador door opened.

"Great! Well... I'm really sleepy, see ya!". Logan head to our place. I followed Sofia to her apartment and saw a mess on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess, but it was hard writing the song", she said.

"Don't worry", I reply. "So... Its not because I want to bother you, but I'm very curious, to whom did you write the song?",I asked hoping for a reply.

She laughed.

"I'm not telling you!".

"Why not?",I asked.

"'Cause no!", she reply.

"Please, tell me! Tell me! I won't tell anyone",I begged but she denied. "Alright then". I grabbed her from her legs and lift her. She started screaming.

"James!James! Let me go! James!", she yelled hitting me with her arm's cast.

"No! It doesn't matter that you hurt me I won't let you down!Now tell me whose the afortunate guy", I yelled back laughing.

"No, you'll find out sooner or later, let me down James!".

I refused.

The door opened.I turn around and saw Logan standing at the door with a confused look at his face.

"I won't ask", he walked into the room and sat at the couch. I release Cassie.

"Thank you!",she told me fixing her clothes and sitting besides Logan.

"So, what's up?", she asked.

"The cieling, the sky,the stars, and more". He answered.

Sofia looked at him with a "you no say" face. "I meant what's up,aren't you tired?".

"Yes but couldn't sleep,I'm just bored!", he responded.

"Hey let's do something!", I suggested.

"Like?", Logan looked at me.

"Let's play Guitar Hero 5!",I screamed excitely taking out the game.

"Yes!",Cass stood up.

"Ok, if there's no option",Logan grabbed the Guitar Hero Guitar. I grabbed the drum kit and Cass the microphone. We played all afternoon.

**Cassie's POV**

My alarm started ringing. I forgot how I hate that alarm. I stood up, took a bath, changed into a cool outfit.

I grab my backpack and head to school. I entered the classroom and saw a blonde woman, with a dress, and pimps. She looked at me.

"Oh, hi! You must be Cassie!". She shooked my hand. "I'm , welcome to school!".

I stared at her.

"Thanks", I said.

"Here's your schedule and your homework so you can catch up with the other students", she hang me the schedule that bitters had already gave me and a paper with all my homework. They were on the third bimester already, so I really needed to do lots of things.

I looked at my schedule:

┆ Mon. ┆ Wed. ┆Friday.

7:00. ┆ Algeb. 2. ┆Ecology ┆Biology

7:30. ┆Sociology. ┆Art. ┆Grammar

8:00. ┆Chemistry ┆Psycology. ┆Orient.

9:30. ┆P.E. ┆Philosophy ┆Chemis.

10:00┆Literature ┆Spanish. ┆Sociolo.

10:30┆Earth Scie.┆ . ┆Lit.

11:00┆2 HOURS BREAK!

12:30┆Philosophy┆Chemistry┆Music Ap.

1:00. ┆Music int. ┆Lit. ┆Psycho.

1:30. ┆Health. ┆Alg.2. ┆Physics

2:00. ┆Biology. ┆History. ┆History

Wow! This is a huge schedule!

"Can't believe it! you almost have the same schedule that we have!". I turn around almost scared to death, Logan was watching me.

"Mine has all except for:Philosophy, Art and Spanish.",James commented.

"You're such a lazy person!I have all except: PE,Health,Art,Music Ap.,and Orientation",added Logan.

"You're such a nerd man", said James.

Logan stared at entered the classroom with Kendall.

"So, what do you think?", asked Kendall.

"Umm...!", I said still confused about by schedule. Kendall looked at the paper I was looking.

"It looks kind of hard right? Don't worry its not too much pressure as it seems, for some classes there's no HW, like:Socio,P.E,Philosophy,Health,Art,

Grammar,Orientation, and Music App.",explained Kendall.

"Really?". I smiled.

"Yes and btw Carlos and I have the exact same schedule, you did great choices", he patted at my back.I was really happy I was going to be with the boys.

So the fist day of school was very stressfull. When I got out of my last class I went to my apartment, threw my backpack and got changed. I needed to stress out, the pool was the perfect place to relax. I changed into a yellow Summer dress and flip flops, grab my sun glasses and mp3 and went down. I sat were I always tan.

"Unbelievable!". I heard someone complaining , I took my shades off and saw James. This was both James's and my favorite tanning spot.I started laughing.

"Yeah, very funny", he laughed sarcastically.

"Yes it is funny", I continued laughing.

"I guess I need to make reservations to seat on that chair", he smiled and sat next to me.

"Yes you do", I teased.

He glared at me. I laughed. I put my shades on again and try to relax. Before I could sleep my cellphone rang. Someone sent a text, I looked up and see it was from Kelly.

"Why!I was almost asleep!", I complained.

"What happened?", asked James curious.

"Gustavo wrote a new song and he wants to record it", I explained.

"That's great! You should go", he suggested.

"Ugh! I was really relaxing!". I stood up.

I texted Kelly back to tell her I was on my way.I got to Rocque Records.

"Hey, you're here!",greet Gustavo.

"As you requested", I respond.

"Alright here's the song".

He hand me a paper. I read the title "Dynamite", and then the song.

"So, do you like it?", asked Gustavo.

"Yes! Love it! Really cool!", I said. I returned the paper.

"Ok, get into the booth and let's record it", ordered Gustavo.

I began singing.

"Bravo!", screamed Gustavo. "Ok, now we have three songs for your album, next step is, ofcourse writing the other songs but also start to advertize your songs. We could make a little concert in Palm Woods but don't know when", start thinking Gustavo.

"Gustavo,Logan told me that in two days is Camille's bday, maybe Cassie can sing at the party", Kelly suggested.

"Perfect, at that party were starting advertizing your album "Make it in America", said Gustavo.

After recording the song a million times I return to the hotel.

(_On the next day)_

I woke up early and head to Rocque Records. I really need to get a car or something to transport myself, the cabs are really getting expensive. I got to Rocque Records and head to the dancing studio where Mr.X was waiting for me.

"Hi, Cassie right?", he asked. I nodded.

"X-Nice to meet you!". He shook my hand. "So are you ready to dance?!", he asked turning around in a dramatic move.

"Absolutely!", I responded.

We started dancing, he taught me to make some cool moves and sometimes I was the one that suggested him moves.

"X-pectacular!I love it! its really easy to work with you, the dogs give me a very difficult time".

"Well you're a very great dance teacher!", I said smiling. I think this guy is really a weirdo, for almost every word he uses the letter "x".

We danced all day until 8:00pm. I was super tired. I really don't know how I got to the hotel.I was searching for my keys when Kendall appeared.

"Hey Sofia! I haven't seen you in all day!".

"Yes, I was practicing with Mr.X", I explained.

"Yeah, Kelly told me you're singing tomorrow, and she also told me you had a new song?",he asked.

"Yes, its great! Gustavo is a great writer!". I smiled.

"Well hopefully we are going to hear it tomorrow", he looked at me.

"Absolutely!", I smiled,turn around and open my door.

"Well see ya tomorrow then", said Kendall.

"Bye". I closed the door, cleaned the mess that has been there almost for 3 days, took a bath and slept.

**Still Sofia's POV**

I woke up a little bit more early to prepare myself for the party.I had a excuse for not going to school like most of the guys here. I took a bath and changed myself into casual clothes. My dad had sent me money and my aunts too so I thought of going shopping. I grab a cab and went to the mall, I looked for dresses, cool outfits, accessories, and of course a good gift for Camille, but even though its sounds like a lot of stuff I didn't spend that much money. I went to the BMW store to look for a motorcycle, now I really needed a way to transport myself. I bought the new BMW CT 650 GT Black.

After all of the shopping I went to the hotel.I got off my motorcycle and took my helmet out. There were Kendall, James and Carlos looking at me like if they've seen a ghost.

I giggle and wave at them,"Umm... Hi guys".

"Oh my God! That's the new BMW!", said Carlos pointing to my motorcycle.

"Umm... Yes", I smiled.

"How? H..h..how did you buy it?",asked James.

"Dad's Credit Card", I answered.

"Wow! That's a nice 'cycle", added Kendall.

"Thanks". I smiled and entered the building. I say "hi" to but he didn't reply, I looked toward the pool were some people were installing the lights, the stage, and all the decoration for the party. I got into the elevator and went to Camille's place.

I knocked the door and Camille appeared.

"Hey Camille!", I said smiling.

"OMG, Cass!", she yelled. We hugged and I gave her the present I bought her.

"Oh you should've bother", she said.

"Don't worry, it a pleasure and anyways you let me sing at your party so were equal now", I smiled. I talked with her for a few minutes, then went to my floor.

I changed myself into tonight's outfit,made my hair and makeup.

It was already 6:00, Kelly called and told me to get down, everyone was at the pool with Camille and it was time to sing.

I head to the stage to start singing. Gustavo announced my performance and I started singing.

I run through the stage and danced. I felt the adrenaline running through my body. I got down the stage and sing in a table. I heard a lot of screams and saw many people while I was performing.

I finish the song and strike a pose. Everyone applaud. A dancer helped me get down from the table and I walked over Camille. She was very excited, she hugged me so tightly I could barely breath. Logan likewise the guys also congrat me. Gustavo gave me a bottle of water.

"The song will be sold tomorrow to the radios,itunes, Amazon and every other music downloader", announced Gustavo.

"Congrats Cass!", Kelly hugged me.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!", added Kendall.

James along with Carlos both talked at the same time so I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I just smiled. They were all talking at the same time, I couldn't talk.

"Alright!Alright! Quiet!", I screamed. Everyone stared at me. "Thanks Gustavo for this opportunity,I really appreciate and James: I didn't understood anything that you told me but thanks".I smiled. " and finally Kendall: really,did you liked the dance?", I said looking at Kendall.

"Of course,it was great!".

"Thanks, just between us that wasn't the original dance, I change it a little", I whispered.

"Nice!", he smiled giving me a high-five.

"Well Dogs your time to sing! Remember the order: "Music Sounds Better with U", "Paralyzed", "Blow Your Speakers" and "If I ruled the world"",ordered Gustavo as he was walking the guys to the stage.

I walked over Camille and she smiled.

"Please give an applause to Big Time Rush!", yelled Gustavo.

The guys started singing. Camille grabbed me from the shoulder with one hand and we started dancing.

Someone touched my shoulder and I turned around. I saw a blonde-hair guy with brown eyes.

"Hi!", he salute me.

"Umm hi?... Wait! You are Chad Michael Murray?". I was shocked.

"Umm yes".

"Wow! Let me tell you, I Love A Cinderella Story!", I said excited.

"Thanks, good to know!".

"So what are you doing here?", I asked.

"I came to audition for a movie and to study too", he explained.

"Really that's nice!". I smiled.

"I'm so stupid!I forgot to present myself I'm...".

He cut my sentence.

"Cassie I know! You are really great singer! I really liked your performance!Actually I came to say that", he said.

"Umm...Thanks!I'm trying to do my best",I smiled.

"You know this is my first day here, I really don't know these place so much so I was thinking maybe sometime you could show me!".

"Sure!", I smiled.

"Chad!". Someone yelled I guess it was his manager.

"Well bye!See ya!". He said bye with a cheek kiss and left. I turn around were Camille was dancing.

**James's POV**

What was that boy talking about with Cass? Why is she laughing? I hate being here singing while someone else is stealing my future girlfriend! I'm really pissed!

**Sofia's POV**

James was starting singing his verse of "Paralyze" while Camille was laughing. I looked at her confused.

"What happened?".

"James is so funny!", she reply.

"Why?". I asked.

"Can't you see?". She looked to me. "He's jelous!"

"Why?". I started to laugh.

"Because that boy was talking to you!", she continued laughing.

"What?!C'mon!", I laughed.

"He's so head over heels for you!", she added.

"Well...". I looked at her confused.

"Well?!".

"No, he's not head over heels for me,he just likes me just as Carlos", I respond.

"No!Carlos likes you but James is crazy for you". She pointed James. " He's always looking at you!".

I looked to the stage and saw James dancing. "Sometimes".

"Sometimes? He's always watching you!", she argued.

"I guess", I laughed.

She started dancing as the boys finished "Blow your speakers". I walked over a table closed to the lobby door and watch the show from there. It didn't past a few seconds when I was starting to think about what Camille told me and about the hospital day when James asked me to be his girlfriend in a non-serious mood.

But why? Why he likes me?I wasn't that pretty like Camille or Lucy, I was just an ordinary girl who wants her dreams to come true.

I heard everyone scream and saw the boys walking down the stage. I touched my hair, it was all disheveled so I went into the lobby to fix it.

I was looking at the mirror when I saw James behind me smiling. I giggled.

"Great! First my tanning seat and now the mirror, I really need to make reservations huh?", he said dramatically.I laughed and turn around.

"I'm sorry sir but I really need to look good to impress boys", I said mimmicking him.

"Impress boys? Really?", he looked at me flirty and I laughed.

"Yes!", I proudly reply.

"Well you're doing great with that", he smiled a little sarcastically.

"What does that means?", I asked confused.

"Well I saw you talking with that boy in the dance floor and it really looked like you were having a" great time"",he said sarcastically.

I looked at him, I was feeling a little bit of jelousy in the environment as Camille had said.

"Yes, he's actually really nice", I remark.

"Oh really? How nice?". I was definitely feeling interrogated.

"Very,very nice",I smiled.

"Oh, Great! I wish you luck with him since his "new"!", he finally gave up and turned around. I could looked at his face, he was disappointed.

I laughed and run behind him. He was going upstairs, I guess he didn't want to use the elevator. I followed him.

"James! Wait!", I screamed and he stopped. I was very tired, I'd run 2 floors up. I hold myself in Jame's shoulder.

"What happened?", he asked.

I looked at him trying to breath." I was going... to ask you... the same...question". I hardy could talk.

"I'm just tired",he respond.

"Yes! For climbing those stairs", I took his hand and sat him on a stair with me.

"Now, tell me what really happened", I demanded.

"Nothing happened", he responded.

"Oh! Come on! Look I'm blind but not stupid, I saw you disappointed when I told you about that guy". I laughed.

He looked at me.

"Are you jealous?".

"No!", he looked down.

"Oh you are!", I said giggling.

"No, I'm not!".

"Yes, you are!". I pushed him a little at his shoulder and he smiled. "You are!",I said laughing.

"No!", he laughed too.

I looked at him with one eyebrow up and he smiled.

"Come on! Just accept it! You're jelous". I hit him with my two fingers in his arm. He laughed and I looked at him smiling. He turn facing me, we had visual contact and I blushed.

"Yes, I'm jealous", he finally accepted.

I laughed.

"Don't laugh!", he said pushing me just like I've pushed him.

"Its so funny!", I laughed.

"No its not!", he claim. "And why would that be?".

"Because I really didn't liked that guy",I explained.

"What? You didn't?". He looked surprised.

"No! He's cute but I don't like him".

"Really!?".

He looked relieved.

"I've thought you've liked him", he looked at me.

"No".

"But why? He's really "nice"?", he asked.

"Yes but I don't like him".

"So who do you like then?",James asked.

"Never gonna tell you", I said smirking.

**James POV**

I looked at Sofia. I felt relief that she didn't like him. I was getting very worried.

"Please tell me!", I started begging.

"No!", she laughed.

"I bet its Logan!", I guessed trying to not get jelous.

"James..". She was going to said something but I cut her.

"Or maybe its Carlos, you really like to hang out with him".

She glared at me and laughed.

"Really? Carlos? Logan? See,they are cute, handsome, good singers,friendly,nice..."

"Perfect,Charming prince", I cut her again.

"And my BEST FRIENDS! I like them but like friends!", she said remarking the word BEST FRIENDS.

I looked at her with a stupid face.

"Ohh, ummm...well...I guess...", I didn't know what else to say she was very clear.

"You guess?".

"I guess that... Umm...you need to like someone!", I demand.

She laughed.

"No I don't", she said. "Or maybe..."

"Maybe what?", I asked in suspense.

"Maybe... You should stop guessing and accept that I will never tell you".

"But... Cm'on! I'm your friend!", I begged.

"Yes, my friend that I lovee so much!", she added hugging me.

"Here you are!", I heard someone scream. We separate away from each other and saw Katie staring at us.

"Everyone is asking for you guys! The cake is going to be sliced in a few minutes, hurry up!", she walked downstairs.

"Goin'!",Cassie yelled.

She looked at me. "You know Its a little awkward when you act like you did, don't do that again, ".She smiled.

"I promise no more awkward moments", I said smiling back.

We run downstairs.

"Finally you appeared!", screamed Kendall.

"Where were you?", asked Logan.

"Umm... Getting this!", improvised Cassie getting out a package of matches.

"Oh thankyou!", said Lucy grabbing the package.

"You're welcome", replied Cass.

Everyone walked over the cake and light up the candles. I walked with Cassie over the Cake to get a piece. It was delicious, it had little pieces of Oreo Cookies in it, Love it!

The party was great. I had a great time though Cassie didn't tell me who she liked or that I didn't have the guts to tell her what I felt, even though she already knew I like her.

It was 2am and everyone was still partying. I looked for Cass since I lost her a few minutes ago.

"Hey Kendall, have you seen Cass?",I asked.

"What?!", he screamed.

"Have you seen Cassie?!", I scream back.

"Whatt?! I can't hear you!", he screamed again.

"Have you seen... Oh forget it!".

I turned around and looked everywhere. I got my phone out and called her.

"Hello?".

"Hey, Cass where are you?", I asked.

"What?!", she yelled.

I went into the lobby to talk with her.

"Where are you?", I asked again

"Oh, in my apartment my mom called a few minutes ago and I stayed here", she said.

"Ohhh... Is she alright?"

"Yes! She's fine, doing some quimiotherapies but she's fine"

"That's good", I said.

"Yes".

"Well I...".

"Want to Go Party?", she said laughing.

"Umm...kinda...cause you know me and Carlos are the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood!", I said proudly.

"You know you said Hollywood twice?"

"You bet I did!", I said.

"Ok? I leave you party your Majesty, bye!", she said.

"bye!".I hanged up smiling and went to PAR-TY! I really needed some party time.

**Logan's POV**

_(4 weeks later)_

I went to the pool and saw Cass sitting alone on a table. I got close to her and saw her making homework. She was doing the Physics hw Mrs. Collins left two weeks ago. I sat infront of her, I realized she was really good at it.

"Need help?", I asked.

"Nop... I just... Finished!", she closed her book and smiled at me."So what's up?".

"Well nothing, I was going to swim a little bit but saw you alone", I respond.

"Yes, I needed to catch up with Mrs. Collins hw".

"And how much have you done?", I asked.

"I finished already!". She smiled.

"Really? So fast? You had like 20 hws and..."

She cut me off.

"And 10 projects or presentations".

"And the projects?", I asked.

"Well I told Mrs. Collins if there was a way to make all the projects in one and she told me that I could give tutories".

"What?!". I looked at her.

"Yes!". She smiled.

"That's cool!", I said."Well I know who could be your first student!".

"Who?", she asked curious.

"James!".He leaned." His not that smart as he seems", I whispered.

"Hey!", I heard someone scream, I turn around and saw James mad.

"I...I was saying...", I tried to explain.

"Its true I'm not smart...",he admitted and sitted beside Cass."...But I'm cute!",he added.

He did his "I'm the face" move with his hands and I looked him awkwardly.

Sofia laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that!", I mimmicked him and rolled my eyes."Btw what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be chasing girls or something like that", I said.

"Yes, that's what I'm doing", he said flirting at Cass.

"Don't even try", Said Cass stopping him from getting closer to her.

He sighed."OK!Ok I understand!", he said looking to the pool."So, did you finished already?",He asked Cassie.

"Umm... Yes!...well kinda...I guess".She sounded a little undecided.

"You guess?", ask James.

"Well I still need to see who am I gonna give tutories to",explained Cassie .

"Hey Cassie !". We looked up and saw Ms. Collins.

"Hi how are you?".

"I'm fine and you, did you finished your hws?",asked .

"Actually I just finished with all", said Cassie handing out a lot of papers and notebooks to .

did a fast checkup of Cassie's hw and smiled.

"Great, now here is the list of your "students". Let me tell you some of these kids distract easily, you need to be very pacience". She stared at James.

"Yes, I guess so". Sofia grabbed the list with the little tutories schedule. say goodbye and left.

We all looked at the list Cass had, it said:

Tutoring Schedule

⃰ Classes only lasts 1 hour max. per student.

Saturdays

_Mornings:_

7:30┃Gary Morgan - Environmental Sci.

8:30┃Erik Graner - Chemistry

9:30┃Kiara Higgins-History,Biology

_Afternoons:_

8:30┃James Diamond-Spanish,Filosophy

9:30┃Carlos Garcia- Psychology

Sundays:

8:30am┃Blonde Jennifer- Music App.

9:30am┃Katie Knight- Earth Science

5:30pm┃James Diamond-Spanish,Psichology,Biology

8:30pm┃Chad -Spanish,Hist.

Sofia looked at James very serious.

"I told you I wasn't smart",James said.

"Its not that", Sofia responded..

"What is it then?", asked James.

"Its this guy, Chad", Sofia pointed at Chad's name.

"What is it about him", I asked.

Sofia looked to the right and left and then leaned toward us.

"This guy is a stalker, I can't stand him anymore!", she explained.

"What does he do?", James asked.

"Well I don't know if he likes me or what but he always leaves roses outside my door, he always moves my motorcycle to the shade, he sits besides me when I tan, he's always inviting to the park which I don't accept",she added.

"What?! That son of a...".

I looked at James.

"Son of his mom", James finished. James looked at Cassie.

"I don't like him nor his mood", she said.

"Well if he's like that make sure you go to talk to or...", I said standing up.

"Or?",Sofia asked.

"Or James will tear his face", I finished.

Cassie laughed and nodded.

"Yes, that's no joke!".

"Umm well...I have a date now and need to go... Bye guys", I said walking away.

**James POV**

Logan just left and I was alone with Cassie . I can't believe that guy is trying to steal my soon-to-be-girlfriend! I change the topic since it was a little uncomfortable.

"So when do we start tutories?", I asked.

"Well the schedule says Saturday and Sundays at 8:30pm but whenever you want I can explain you few things", she said.

"Really? That could be awesome, you know I've never heard you talking in spanish!".

"Really?...never?", she asked.

I shook my head.

"Really?never?",she repeated.

I shook my head again.

I laughed.

"Never!", I answered.

"That's weird!", she said surprise.

We heard some screams out of nowhere and saw Kendall running and hide behind us. We looked at him with an awkward face. Suddenly we saw Lucy with a huge bat screaming Kendall's name. She walked in our direction.

"Had you seen Kendall?", she asked.

We shooked our heads and she runned toward the park.

"So, what's up?", Kendall saluted sitting down.

"Well Cass can't believe she never talked in spanish to me", I said.

"Yes!I can't believe it! At least tell me I had talked spanish in front of you", she asked looking at Kendall.

He nodded.

"Yeah when we played videogames...well... I guess that's spanish".

Cass made a "it wasn't me" face.

"Yeaaah, that's spanish".She laughed.

"What do you say to him?", I asked.

She looked at me smiling.

"Don't wanna know, believe me", she made a big smile.

"Shame on you! I bet you insult me and I don't even realize!", Kendall said dissappointed.

"Naaaw! I don't insult you", she said sarcastically.

Kendall looked at her.

"Not too much!", she admitted.

I laughed and Kendall shooked his head.

Sofia's phone started ringing I smiled when I heard Worldwide as her ringtone.

**Sofia POV**

My phone started ringing and I saw my dad's #.

"Alo?", I responded in spanish.

I heard Kendall explaining James that that I said "Hello" in spanish.

"Hey! Are you looking the game?", Alex said.

"What game?", I asked confused.

"El clasico de los Clasicos!", my brother said.

"What?!", I screamed standing up.

The guys looked at me.

"You didn't know!?", he asked.

"NO!", I touch my forehead."How are they doing? Alignments?",I asked.

"Messi, Alexis, Xavi, Iniesta, Pedro,Cesc Fabregas,Thiago,Pique,Puyol,Dani Alves, Valdez", he answered.

"Nice!". I said. "What about..."

He cut me.

"0-0, ball possesion: Barcelona, Yellow cards: 1-RM and 0-FCB,Corners:Madrid", he added.

"OH Crap!", I yelled.

Kendall and James looked at each other.

"Oh... Wait...wait!...No!", I heard my brother screaming

"What?!", asked.

"Messi has the ball!", he yelled.

"Llevatela Llevatelaa!Vamoss Messi!", I screamed. In english it means "take it" "Come on Messi!".

James raised one eyebrow.

"No!", Alex screamed.

"What?".

"Gol", he said dissappointed.

"GOOOOOOL!", I yelled and started dancing. "In your face! Visca Barcaa!".

I looked at James. He looked confused.

"Hey!", I said. But there was no answer, I saw my phone, my brother hanged up.

"Yes!Yes!Yes!", I said.

James and Kendall looked at me confused.

"What happened?", said Kendall confused.

"Finally heard you speaking spanish and it was so...!", James added.

Kendall glared at him and James faced down. I smiled.

"So what's wrong?", Kendall asked again.

"El Clasico de los Clasicos,soccer teams Barcelona and Real Madrid are playing right now!", I explained excited.

"You like soccer?I didn't know that!", James said.

"Me neither,I thought you didn't like sports", added Kendall.

"Really? So girly you see me?".

When James was about to answer someone pat my shoulder. James looked at me very seriously. I turned around and saw a tall blonde guy, pretty cute guy.

"Hey Sofia how are you?", he said excited.

I changed my smile into a serious look.

"Ohh! Hi Chad", I replied emotionless.

"Wow can't believe you remember my name!", he said surprised.

"Well... Its hard to forget you since you talk to me at the party 4 weeks ago, you left roses outside my door and you send me cards everyday!", I replied very seriously.

He laughed.

"Its because you're a very beautiful girl and I like to give gifts to beautiful girls", he said.

"Yeah? Well I don't like your gifts", I said turning around.

"Wait!", he said grabbing my arm." told me that you're tutoring me, I was wondering if we could start today". He was smiling excitely."We can even go on a date!",he added.

I turned.

"Look I accepted to help you because you're failing and I need to catch up with my classes not because I like you", I replied.

"I understand", he looked down."But can we start today?".

I looked at him and saw him desperately.

"Alright today from 4-7, be punctual!", I pointed him out.

He nodded. I grabbed Kendall and James and walk away from Chad.

"I hate that guy!",James said pissed.

We were walking through the park when we heard a huge yell, Kendall felt to the ground and we saw Lucy above him. She had knocked him from his back.

"Please don't kill mee! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!", Kendall cried.

Lucy laughed evily.

"I wish but can't". She stood up and helped Kendall.

"So why were you chasing him?", James asked.

"Ummm... Well", Kendall made an afraid look.

"He broked my guitaaar!", Lucy screamed.

"It was an accident!", he defended himself covering his face.

"You sat in it!", Lucy screamed.

"It was an accident!", Kendall repeated.

"What kind of accident?!", she screamed back.

"You left it on your couch!", he defended.

"Yes! But you weren't suppose to sit in my couch!". Lucy looked at Kendall.

"Why were you in my couch in the first place?", she asked.

Kendall lowered his face, ashamed.

Definitely they needed to talk so James and I walk away.

**Kendall's POV**

I didn't want to tell Lucy why I was in her apartment this morning, I was really ashamed because of her guitar. But let me tell you that I was there for a good reason.

"Soo? Answer Me!",Lucy demanded.

"Umm...I...umm...I wanted to ask you if you could teach me to play a rock song", I improvised.

"What?!A Rock song? You?!Mr. Pop guy!?", she laughed.

"I'm not Pop guy! I'm a Rock-Pop guy!", I said defending myself.

"Why do you want me to teach you?", she looked at me confused.

"I don't know", I shrug.

"Ok? But why didn't you told me that before BREAKING MY GUITAR?!", she raised her voice.

"I didn't saw the guitar! I already explained that! It was an accident!", I defended myself.

Lucy looked me pissed off, turn around and walk away.

"Lucy!", I yelled.

"Don't talk to me!", she yelled back.

**Cassie 'POV**

James was talking to me but I just couldn't stop thinking of Kendall and Lucy so I turn around. Kendall was standing...Alone.

I look at James. He stopped talking and stared at me.

"I'm sorry I just can't stand to see Kendall like that".

James smiled.

I walked over Kendall

I shook my head.

"She's mad! She doesn't want to speak to me", Kendall said.

"Dude...". James was going to say a stupid thing nothing to do with cheering up so I cut him off.

"Kendall, don't worry her madness is temporary".

¨You think? ¨

¨Of course! Look, let her alone for some hours or if it's possible for a day or two and during that time think about something to reward her ok?¨,I told him touching his shoulder.

¨Ok but how?¨, he asked.

¨what about a new guitar?¨ , recommend James.

¨The guitar she had is an original Gibson from 1986 that her grandfather gave her¨, said Kendall almost panicking.

¨It costs about fifteen-hundred bucks!¨ , I said. ¨We definitely can't buy it¨

¨How much money do you have?¨, asked James.

Kendall took out his wallet and counted $200 with 15 cents and two gum wraps.

¨ I have about $80¨, I said. ¨That's $280.15¨

¨Wait are you giving me your money?¨, Kendall asked.

¨Sure, I don't need it right now. I will give it to you later¨, I said smiling.

¨Thanks, I own you one¨.

¨Yes you do¨, I said smiling and walking away.

**Logan's POV**

Ok here I am alone with Camille trying to help her with her script finally with none of friends around to bother me. Finally some Peace…Until…

SLAP!

¨Ouch! What was that for?¨.

¨I can't believe it Steve! You're supposed to be my best friend but you…betrayed me for my worst enemy¨, said Camille acting sad and sobbing.

I grab the script and read my line.

¨Sorry Caroline but is my destiny, Sandra is the one I love ¨, I said reading emotion-less the script.

SLAP!

I knead my cheek and made a hurt expression.

¨Don't you dare to give me the simple excuse of ¨It's my Destiny¨ because it's not! ¨, Camille continued the script.

¨Hi guys!¨ , Cassie said happily sitting down at our tables.

¨You! You have the entire fault; first you steal my kingdom and now my best friend! I'm going to throw a curse on you!¨.

Cass stared at Camille.

¨The Beauty and the beast?¨, she asked.

¨mmm…kind of¨, respond Camille.¨ So, what's going on?¨

¨Well too much, first my album which I can't believe it, it's a dream come true! Then school, I need to give tutorials which I'm not good at, also my mom which I don't know what to do about and finally Kendall and Lucy's big problem. You know It's like everything's piled up in a big mountain that's growing inside me!¨ Cass sighed. ¨it's too much!¨

We looked at her.

¨I know what you think but I really I needed to talk about this to someone and I really trust in you two¨.

¨Actually I wasn't thinking that ¨, I said. Camille just looked at me and slap me in the arm.

¨Ouch!¨, I complained. ¨What is the truth!¨

¨What were you thinking about then?¨, Cass asked.

¨I was thinking that if you could just help me with some experiment¨, I answered.

Cass face-palmed,sighed and nodded. ¨Sure¨.

**Cassie's POV**

Logan was telling me about his project when Carlos ran at our direction and hide behind us. Suddenly the Jennifers stared at us cross-armed and and I giggled since The Jennifers had Ketchup and Mustard all over their faces and looked so bad.

¨What happened to you guys? You were attacked by a Hot Dog¨, said Camille giggling.

¨Very funny! But not as your clown shirt!¨said the Blonde Jennifer.

Camille looked at her t-shirt offended. Logan grabbed her arm and told her to not listen to them.

¨In what can we help you?¨, I asked.

¨Where looking for Carlos!¨, said Brunette Jennifer.

¨Well We've haven't seen him!¨, said Camille.

¨But he ran that way yelling ¨I'm going to die! I'm going to die!¨, I said doing a personification of Carlos.

The Jennifers stood for what I guess it was five minutes and then left. Carlos soon stood up and stared at Camille and Logan, then at me.

¨Please Help me!¨, he started begging.

I just sigh. ¨Of course¨, I finally said and he just smiled.

Ok,Ok I know what you guys think, I never can say NO, it's only being a week and suddenly I'm everyone's adviser, assistant, counselor, supporter and tutor, still my only excuse for not saying NO is… ¨That's what friends are for¨

I lay back on the chair and fake-smiled at the guys.

_(1 week later) _

Ok, a week already passed and I still have a whole bunch of problems to solve, plus my album that I'm still recording. You know it starting to feel like when I used to work on Math. Every time it has a different problem, every time a different person and Every time it's only me the one who's supposes to solve it. But as I said before how would I say NO, I mean they are my get it worst I haven't sleep at all because of my Homeworks and dance sessions, so I was in a bad mood! AHHHHH! I just want to scream!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

¨Coming!¨,I yelled from the kitchen. I walk towards the door to open it, when I did there was Kendall with a Big box.

¨Whats that?¨, I asked pointing to the box.

¨Its Lucys guitar, I finally bought it!¨, he answered excited.

¨Oh! And how do you feel about that?¨, I asked without interest.

¨well I was thinking to give it to her right now or I could wrap it and leave it outside her room or I could play a song to her or I know-¨

I cut him off.¨Or you could just place it on her sofa just where the other guitar was, leave and wait for her reaction¨, I suggest.

¨But how can I get into her apartment?¨, he asked.

¨Budda Bob!...Now Go!¨, I said pushing him and closing the door.

I started walking into the kitchen when the door opened. I turned around and saw Carlos all sweaty.

I crossed my arms and asked: ¨Are you still running away from the Jennifers?"

He nodded.

"Ugh!where are they?", I asked annoyingly.

"Right...". He pointed to the end of the highway where the 3 girls were standing looking at him with deathly looks. "There!". He run into my apartment and threw himself behind the couch. I crossed my arms and leaned at my door waiting for the Jennifers to reach my apartment.

"Tell him to come out!", they demand me.

I raised one eyebrow.

"Are you gonna do as we told or What?!",said the Blonde Jennifer.

I half nodded smile.

"No", I said.

They looked at me.I sigh and walked where Carlos he was eating a Corndog. I lift him up by his shirt. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bleach and other laundry supplies. I gave them to him and he looked at me confused.

"Wash with hot water,don't mix white with colored, follow the instructions in the bleach, Dry them in Medium air not too Hot,for the red stains you can put some odor powder in it and let it rest for a couple of minutes,any doubt ask Mama Knight", I explained pushing him towards the door where the Jennifers were still standing. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Girls give him your dresses,make sure he leaves the neatly",I said.

They grabbed him and walk away. "He's dead", I thought.

I was closing the door when someone stopped me... Logan! He was holding a Book,which wasn't a surprise and a paper.

I sighed. "Welcome to CHFPP". Logan looked at me with a confused look.

"Cassie's Helping Friends Problems Program", I said with a "I'm tired of this" face.

"Umm... Sorry, I know that you're tired of u-...". I cut him off.

"In what can I help?", I asked acting politely.

"Well I was doing this Chemistry Homework and I got stucked, since you're one of the best in Chemistry I came to ask", He said with a "Don't kill me" look which make me laugh a little.

I gesture him to show me the book, he pointed the problem he was stucked in and I read it.

"Ok, Here they're asking for the total numbers of Neutrons, electrons and Protons in a random to do a model of the molecule.", I explained. "The atomic mass is 30 and the atomic number is 15, so as you might know the atomic number is the number of protons and electrons and the neutrons are the subraction of the atomic mas minus the atomic number".

"Yeah...I knew that", he said. I looked at him.

"Soo, if you already knew that why did you ask me?".

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something else",He responded.

"Like what?! And why couldn't you told me before all that Chemistry explanation?!",I asked almost yelling.

"Sorry!Umm...I want to ask Camille out on a Date for our 2month anniversary",He said.

"It isn't like your 6month anniversary or so?"

"Well...technically yes, but since we've been broking up and being together again it will be 2months", he explained.

"Ok, what can I do for ya?".

I looked at Logan he didn't say a just looked at me with a smile on his face, I knew what he's thinking...I need to make the Best date ever for him and Camille.

**James POV**

I was alone at the apartment. Don't ask me why, I just didn't feel like going was raining outside so I couldn't go tanning. I wonder where was everyone...hmm...ok Kendall maybe with Lucy,Logan obviously with Camille and Carlos...well...He's Carlos so maybe in a room full of corndogs like always. I really need to get out of this place.

I got out of the apartment and starting walking through the hallway looking at my phone when suddenly I bumped into someone. I look downward ,since I fell on top of that person, and realize it was Cassie.

"Umm...Hi!",I said half-smiling.

She looked at me. Wow she looked so nice today but something was bothering I could see it in her eyes.

"Hi",she finally respond.

"Ummm...How are you?", I asked.

"Better if you could get out of me"

"Ohh...yeah...Sorry!",I said standing up and helping her.

I looked at her while she was cleaning her blouse. She looked very pretty,she was wearing a orange blouse with white shirts and grey I need to admit I still liked her.

"So...Where are you going?", I asked.

"Gustavo wants a new song for my first album, I haven't work on it", she explained.

"So you're going to the studio right now?", I said nodding.

"No,right now im leaving far away as possible from here", she said with a tired voice.

"W-Why?", I asked curious.

"I feel like I'm going to explote, I have anger,stress,tireness and alot more that I can't be here no more"

"Wait! Your leaving...Like forever?",I asked again but now nervously.

"No, I just need somethings to figure out"

I smiled. I huge idea just popped in my head right now!

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, but why are you smiling?", she questioned.

"I know how to cheer you up".

She looked at me with a strange look as I grabed her from the wrist and pull her to the elevator.

*2 Hours Later*

**Cassie's POV **

"James, are you telling me where are we going or you're just gonna drive me nowhere?", I asked desperately.

"I'm going to drive you nowhere, maybe to the mid-Ocean".

I looked at had a huge smile in his face. "It's not funny,where are you taking me?", I demanded.

James sigh and pointed to the road.

"There!", he said smiling. I looked in the direction he's pointing at and realize we where at a huge beach house. Somehow I feel like if I've seen this place before so I ask: "Have we been here before?"

"Well here's where BigTimeBeachParty special was recorded", he explained. "I asked Scott,the owner, if I could take it for two days and he said yes".

"Two days? What for?", I asked getting out of the car.

"Well, you need to chill out a bit and I need to surf, for that we need two days", he responded.

"Again, What for?", I insisted."And why didn't the guys came with us?"

"Well-"

When James was about to answer he was cut by a cellphone ringing.

"Sorry, its me", I said looking at my phone. I had a New Message from my brother.

To:Cassie

From:Alex

Hey sis! Need to talk ASAP

I read the message and called by brother eyes started to get watery and tears started to fall from my eyes. I heard James ask me what happened but I just couldnt respond. My mom had died and I couldn't do anything about it 'cause I was stuck here in LA.

"Can you keep this for me? I can't stand it anymore", I said between sobs handing James my phone. He grabbed it and I ran inside the house.I really wanted to be alone.

**James POV **

Cassie ran into the house crying,I wonder what happened. I looked at her phone but there was nothing. I followed her into the house. I looked for her yet I couldn't find her. Wonder where she went... After hours and hours of looking for her I gave up and just waited outside the backyard watching the beautiful beach.

And that was my last view of the world...and the last feeling? Well... Besides a headache, its was a heart break! A heart break I'll never forget...


End file.
